Capture In the Cold
by ForeverJetrisLPL
Summary: Cold, that's all Lindsay can feel. The only warmth she has is the thought of a certain man who dubbed her Montana. When would she see him again? Will she ever? DannyLindsay
1. Chapter 1 Capture in the Cold

Capture In The Cold

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Although I wouldn't mind a piece of Danny!

Part One- Capture in the Cold

Cold.

That's all Lindsey Monroe could process. Course, it being near Christmas, why wouldn't it be cold in New York City?

Opening her dark brown eyes slowly, it took a few moments from everything to come into view. Her head pounded uncomfortably, and she winced, wishing she had some aspirin right then.

Then memories started to flood back it. She was at a crime scene with Danny and Stella. Murder victim had been shot at least five times, maybe more. She remembered how she'd forgotten to grab her kit, and went to retrieve it. Then a hand closed over her mouth, and something smashed into the back of her head. Then only darkness.

Looking around frantically, she knew she was alone. The room was dimly lit, only showing a table, chair, and that she was on a bed. The shadows swallowed everything else.

She felt panic well up in her, and struggled to get out of her bonds. Instead, the ropes just cut deeply into her skin, and she hissed sharply in pain. Sitting up was a difficult feat, considering she had a pounding headache, was tied up, and the bed was really soft. She wouldn't mind going back to sleep; get some relief from the pain.

"So you're awake, Princess."

Lindsey jumped at the sound of a low voice. She bit by a cry of surprise when the figure of a man came from the darker of the shadows. She moved back to press herself against the wall behind her.

"Don't bother tryin' to escape, Princess. I don't wanna have t' shoot ya." he said, walking forward to run a finger down her cheek, "Don't want a pretty thing like you t' get to hurt."

Lindsey recoiled from his touch. He wore a balaclava, so all she could see were piercing blue eyes. It made her stomach churn to look at them, but she didn't let him see her weakness.

_I will not panic, I will not panic_, she thought to herself desperately.

He chuckled, and she knew he was smiling under the mask, "Don't worry Princess, I'll take good care of ya. Until I grow tired."

"What do you want with me?" she asked, trying not let the fear show in her voice.

His eyes narrowed, and he swiftly back handed her so that she collapsed on the bed. He roughly grabbed her hand, and turned her head to meet her eyes.

"You will not question me, Princess. But if you must know, I killed her." he said, a manic gleam in his eye, "That girl, Allison. I shot her. Six times. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. And guess what Princess?" he paused dramatically, "I'm going to do that for you."

Lindsey could help but shudder, and pressed herself more firmly against the wall. She bit her bottom lip, and when he turned away to slink out the door and locked it, she tasted the coppery taste of blood as it ran down from her lips.

She was kidnapped.

And she was going to get shot.

"Oh my god…" she breathed, before passing out.

**-A Few Hours Earlier-**

"Hey Danny?" asked Stella, pulling back her brown curls to keep them from her face, "Where's Lindsey?"

The detective shrugged, peering through the camera lens as he snapped a few pictures of blood drops.

"I think she forgot her kit, and went back to the car to get it." he said.

"It's been a few minutes; do mind going to check on her?" replied Stella.

Danny nodded, and stood up. Heading over to the car, he cocked his head at the sight of the back door open. Lindsey's kit sat in the backseat, untouched. Looking around, he noticed the tracks in the light layer of snow. The small footprints of Montana going to the door. Another, much larger set approaching. Lots of movement right in front of the door, and light drag marks away from the car.

Danny's blood ran cold.

Lindsey was gone.

"Damn it!" he swore, and pulled out his phone, hitting Lindsey's speed dial.

_"Hi this is Lindsey, unfortunately I can't come to the phone right now, so leave your name, number, and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"_

"Montana, it's me Danny. Give me a call when you can." and Danny hung up, biting his lip.

Running carefully back to Stella, he explained the situation to Stella. The woman went pale, and nodded.

"I'll tell Flack." she said, and Danny took a shaky breath.

Mac ran his hand over his face in slight frustration. He looked over at Danny, who was pacing back and forth making imprints in the floor, he suspected. Standing up, he put a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Danny, we'll find her, she is okay." he said calmly.

Danny nodded, not really hearing the words. Mac frowned, and answered his phone when it suddenly went off.

"Taylor. Yeah. You sure? Alright." he hung up and looked at Danny, "That blood they found in front of the car is a match to Lindsey's DNA."

Danny's face fell, and his hands balled up into fists, "Anything else that can help us?"

"Not at this moment. They found a few hairs, and a set of prints. They're checking them now." Mac replied.

Danny nodded again, and looked at Mac. Mac gave him a sympathetic look.

"Listen Danny, don't stress over it. Go try and get some sleep now. I'll call you if we find out anything." his boss finally said.

But as Danny went home, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep. At least, not for long. All his thoughts were wrapped around his Montana.

A/N: I know this is short, but would you rather a short and well written part, or a long, drawn out, sucky one? I think the answer is obvious. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Biting Cold Freezing the Blood

Part Two- Biting Cold Freezing the Blood

Lindsey opened her eyes slowly, her throat scratchy. It was still freezing in the little room she was closed in. Sitting up, she glanced around, finally deciding she was alone. Tugging at the blood caked ropes around her wrists screamed out in agony, and she winced. After a few moments of struggling, and a lot more cut flesh, her wrists were free. Tenderly cradling her bruised and bloodied wrists, she glanced around, and then sprinted for the door.

What she didn't expect was for her kidnapper to open the door right in front of her face. She jumped back with a gasp, as glared at her with anger filled eyes.

"Don't even think about it Princess." he hissed, advancing on her as she backed away, "You can't get away that easily."

With surprisingly speed he grabbed a fistful of her auburn locks, and threw her into a wall. Her head cracked painfully against it, and she couldn't hold back a cry of pain. Feeling him lift her again to slap her, she barely heard his words.

"Don't try gettin' out, Princess. Door's locked and window's too." he said, and kicked her one more time for good measure before throwing her onto the bed.

Whimpering in pain, she gently touched the now bleeding gash on her left temple. Her throbbing headache returned, and she felt sick. Unable to hold it in, she leaned over the headboard, and retched until there was nothing left to push out.

Wiping her mouth, and grimacing at the taste of bile, she pulled the pillow into her arms, and broke down into tears.

What she wouldn't give to hear Danny's teasing voice right now. To hear the nickname she despised so much on the outside, but on the inside she didn't mind all that much.

"Anything would be better than this." she moaned.

_I can see it now, _she thought_, Danny is going to give me the teasing of the lifetime. Well, probably not, but I don't think I'd mind right now. Anyone would make me feel better now…_

Smiling at the thought of the teasing man, she tried to fall back into dreams and leave her pain behind. Time was starting to blur for her, and she didn't really know what day it was. All she knew was that she was cold, alone, and could not get her mind off Danny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening her dark orbs once more, she met her captor's fierce azure gaze. He stepped forward, and put a hand on her cheek.

"Such a nice lil' Princess." he murmured, "I'm sorry for yer pretty lil' head there."

She didn't answer, only tried to not gag at his words. He chuckled, and she knew he was grinning smugly behind the mask. Shuddering, she forced her gaze down to the rumpled sheets. His gaze narrowed, and stalked out of the room. For a while Lindsey's body tried to vomit, but there was nothing to produce. So she just sat wearily in the bed, dragging the blankets around her.

She checked down at her watch, and blanched. Two days had passed already since the day she'd been knocked out. Trembling even worse, she fell into sobs.

She didn't notice that a few more hours had passed, but her body was growing away to hunger nagged at the back of her mind. She was also still thirsty, her throat painfully dry. Stretching out her body to relieve her sore muscles, she curled right back up to try and kept some warmth. Her breath was coming out in smoky plumes. Shivering she wished she had her warm fleece blanket and black comforter. Instead all she had was a light fleece jacket meant to keep you warm outside only for a little bit.

The door opened yet again, and her head shot up. He was there, tossing her cell phone in between his hands.

"Tell ya what Princess. I'll let ya make a call. Get a ransom outta ya. Maybe it'll get me some more… amusement before I'm done with ya." he said, and tossed her the phone, "Make the call."

She looked at the phone in her hands, and didn't hesitate to hit a number on speed dial. He snatched it back, and raised it to his ear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Danny groaned before walking into Mac's office. His boss looked up a moment before returning his gaze to the papers in front of him.

"Hey Mac, you guys get anything, anything on Montana?" he asked, putting both hands on Mac's desk and putting weight on it.

"No, afraid not. I'm sorry Danny, but we can't figure out who might have taken Lindsey." replied Mac, putting down the folder and moving to his feet.

Danny grunted, and started to pace. The more he paced, the more troubled his thoughts grew, and the more troubled they grew the more his frown deepened. Finally he banged his fist down on the desk.

"Damn it Mac, she could be dead! For all we know she could be…" he couldn't say it again.

"We know that Danny, and we're doing all we can to find her." Mac said calmly. He knew how much Lindsey meant to Danny, so he knew not to push him.

"Well obviously it ain't good enough if we can't find her." he snapped back, pacing returned and faster.

Mac was about to reply when Danny's phone then went off. Danny sighed, but that ended when he saw who the caller ID was. It was Lindsey. Swiftly putting it on speakerphone he answered.

"Montana?"

"Miss your little Princess?" said an oily voice on the other end, and Danny felt his heart leap into his throat.

"What have you done with Lindsey?" he ground out, looking at Mac who was already getting to work on trying to track the signal.

"Oh don't worry. Your Princess is safe. A little blue in the face, but what do you expect in a cold place? She asked to make a phone call." replied the voice, "What to say hi? Tell him you're alright Princess."

"Danny? That's you?" came the frail voice of Lindsey.

Danny sighed in relief, she was okay.

"Hey Montana, any clue where you are? Who took you?" he said, trying to be calm.

"Sorry Danny. No. But are you okay?" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How you holding up?" he countered.

"Very cold, sick, and pained, but okay. I guess- hey!" the phone was taken from her shaking hands.

"That's enough Princess. Now, what'll you pay for her?" came the oily man's voice.

"You son of a bitch…"

"Now, now, temper m'boy. You don't want me t' pull the trigger on her now, do ya?" the voice was smug.

Danny looked desperately at Mac, who nodded. They had location.

"Waddaya want?" he said, accent coming in thick.

"Hm, let's say, just a million bucks for your Princess. Then I'll give 'er back safe an' sound." the voice said, "I'll give ya a drop point later."

The dial tone then greeted Danny's ear, and he shut his phone. Mac nodded, and Danny knew what to do. Time to catch a criminal and save his Montana.

A/N: Again, not too long, but pretty good? I'm trying to make the characters as in character as possible. By the way y'all, this only starts with kidnapping Lindsey. I'm going to keep going on with the DanLind relationship. Merry Christmas y'all!


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Only Sleeping

Part Three- I'm Only Sleeping

Lindsey groaned at the pain in her body. Now that her captor was bored of her lying pitifully on the bed, he decided to smash her into a few more walls. She knew that some of her ribs must have been broken or cracked, due to the throbbing in her chest whenever she took a deep breath. She settled for quick, easy ones.

"Why me?" she raped finally, blinking the blood from her head wound from her eyes.

"Why not you, Princess?" he retorted.

"Why did you take me? Why did you kill her?" she said weakly.

What surprised her was that he laughed.

"Why? 'Cause you're one of th' pretty ones. To prim and proper to pay any mind to others." he said coolly.

Her brows furrowed in confusion and anger.

"You assume that about me?" she slurred.

He snorted, "Who knows why y' stood out, Princess. Y' just did. But you are fun…"

She nearly gagged in front of him, but managed to keep her face straight. Biting her chapped lower lip, she turned her dark gaze away from his cold azure one. Tears pricked her eyes as she noticed a small pool of her blood.

It was frozen.

As he slunk out, she started to cry again, shoulders shaking horribly. She ached both emotionally and physically.

Her arm felt broke, and with a cracked skull, and broken ribs, not to mention all the cuts and bruises, she was not a pretty sight. Long thin rivers of crimson blood made red lines down her face. Her head was woozy from the pain and lightheadedness.

And all that time her heart ached. She wanted to hear Danny's teasing. Or Mac berating if you screwed up (or praise if you did well). She yearned for Sid's rambling during the explanation of the COD, and often falling into an uncomfortable subject. She could almost here Sheldon Hawkes checking out the body of a victim for an assumed COD, or just being a geek. And Stella, being like a mother, sister, and friend all rolled up in one.

But instead she was alone. No one was coming yet.

She knew she was probably wrong. She could hear that Danny had been trying to draw out the conversation. No doubt to track her cell phone's signal.

She thought about how she hadn't hesitated to hit Danny's speed dial. She smiled through the throbbing pain. The man who, through the teasing, was probably her closest friend there. The man who shared lunch with her. A lunch of cooked bugs anyway. He had given her the nickname 'Montana', a name she used to hate with a hot fiery passion. But where had that passion gone?

She nearly blushed at the thought of where it could have gone, changed from hate.

Touching her bruised temple (not her gashed one) she winced at the headache. This was a story to tell the kids someday, indeed. How Mommy got kidnapped and thrown around like a rag doll… screw that idea.

She chuckled grimly, which turned into a painful hacking cough that tore her ribs apart in agony. Moaning, she slumped onto the bed, cradling her pained arm.

She only opened her eyes where she heard an outraged cry or snarl. She couldn't tell which.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Danny finished snapping on the bullet-proof vest, and checked to make sure his gun was ready at his hip. Looking at Don Flack, who was also suiting up, along with a few other officers, he frowned in worry. Flack noticed the look, and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. We'll get her." Flack said firmly.

Danny nodded slowly, and looked at the rest of the team. Everyone but Hawkes was going with them. Hawkes would stay behind since he was not fit for gun fights.

Glancing out the van window, he watched New York City pass him by. But he never really saw it. All his thoughts were on Lindsey. Was she really okay? It had taken them an hour to get everything together, was she still alive to see him?

Pushing that horrible thought out of his mind, he stared at the floor, lost in thoughts. Stella looked over sympathetically, with a tiny grin. At least he wasn't trying to make it seem like he didn't care.

The van rolled to a stop, and the officers filed out quickly. Guns at the ready, they headed towards the abandoned apartment complex.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsey flinched slightly when her door was flung open, cracking the wall where the doorknob hit. The balaclava was off, and she saw his face. Pouchy cheeks, and hard wrinkles, large nose. Not an attractive site.

Stomping over to her bed, he grabbed her hair, and yanked her to her feet. She couldn't muffle her scream of agony as her arm, and everything else was jolted.

"So sorry Princess. Your little friends 'ave come. And I can't let a pretty lil' thing like ye get away from Me." he snarled, and started to drag her out of the empty apartment.

He yanked her up stairs, which she stumbled on everyone. Tears streamed down her cheeks from the jolts of pain in her arm. They created semi-clean rivers between lines of dried blood.

They reached the roof, and he threw open the door. Tugged her sharply to the edge of the building, he pulled a gun from his belt. She noticed it was a semi-auto nine millimeter. Trembling and shivering, she watched her breath again.

For a tense moment they were in silence as he positioned her in front of him, pressed the cool tip of the barrel to her temple. Then the doors burst open, and through her blurry vision, she saw Danny.

Moving swiftly they covered each floor, Danny and Flack in the lead. Danny could hear his heart in his ears as it pounded on her ribcage. Finally they were at the last floor. Giving the countdown, Flack finally raised a boot and kicked the door open. Rushing through guns raised, Danny's jaw dropped when he saw her.

Her forehead was red from all the blood that had made as it came from a gash on her temple and scalp. Her right arm stuck out at a funny angle, like it was broken. Small breaks in the blood were due to tears. There were bruises all over her, and her breathing was labor.

He was sickened.

And he was furious.

But the man behind Lindsey spoke first.

"Don't move another inch or I blow her brains out!" he snarled, pressing the gun barrel more firmly against her temple. She whimpered in pain, but her eyes seeing to clear when she gazed at Danny there, gun leveled with her captor's forehead.

"Put down the gun." Flack said in a calm, demanding voice.

"Yeah, like I'd really be that stupid t' put down the gun." he replied sarcastically, and forcefully tapped the gun on Lindsey's head wound. She stifled a scream of pain.

"Y'know, you people are all the same. Got a pretty girl an' you think yer on top of th' world. But I warn ya, she'll jus' turn right around and find a better man to fuck." he said with a dark chuckled, "They make act all innocent and sweet. A perfect angel. Well, I'd say she's more of a princess, wouldn' you?"

He ran a free finger down her cheek, and she looked pleadingly at Danny. The aforementioned man was shaking with rage.

"Well I ain't gonna go along with the game." he snarled, "Princess'll die, right here."

"That ain't gonna happen!" barked Danny.

"Oh yes Detective, I'm going to shoot her brain out of her pretty lil head." said the man, grinning manically.

"You bastard…" Danny growled.

"You have the gall t' insult me when I hold Princess's life on my trigger?" boomed the man, cackling, "Maybe I should shoot 'er in the heart, make it break, beat out her last breathes."

To prove his point her spun Lindsey so the gun was directly over where her heart beat frantically against her ribcage.

"Yeah, I think this is better. I can watch ye now Princess, watch th' light fade from you pretty lil eyes." he said with a grin.

"Rot in hell." she hissed.

"Let 'er go!" warned Danny, the threads of his control fraying.

"No."

"Let her go, bastard!"

"I think I just said no."

"My last warning."

"Like I'm afraid of you, you no good, down right man who'll dwell in fantasies!" roared the man, and with that raised the gun to shoot Danny. There was the chance.

Four gun shots rang out. Eyes wide, the man looked at the two bleeding wounds in his chest, and crumpled to the ground. Unfortunately, Lindsey was already down with blood blossoming from a gun shot wound in her chest. Her eyes were wide with shock, and were starting to cloud over with pain.

"Lindsey!" Danny cried, dropping his gun to run to her side. He didn't care as the other officers went to check on the body that wasn't Lindsey. All that mattered was the woman in his arms. He had lifted her gently, and cradled her to his chest.

"C'mon Montana. Hold on, you're gonna make it through this. You ain't leaving me now!" he murmured, "Keep your eyes open, don't you die on me…"

"Danny…" she whispered hoarsely, reaching out with a cold hand to touch his chest, "So cold…"

Danny pulled her closer, carefully, wincing at the feel of her icy skin. But he nevertheless pressed his lips to her head, and rested his cheek on her hair.

"Danny!" called Hawkes.

He looked up to see Sheldon running forward with a medical kit. He gently set Lindsey down as Sheldon fell to his knees, and pulled out some bandages to press on the wounds. Lindsey moaned in pain, but it was very weak. She held Danny's hand in a death grip, and was trying to speak, but only managed to mouth his name. Placing a hand on her cheek, he felt something hot prickling the back of his eyes. She managed to mouth two move words before grimacing in pain.

'Love you.'

"Ambulance is only a block away." Hawkes hurried to say, pressing more firmly against the chest wound, "Come on Linds, don't go into shock on me."

She nodded weakly, but her eyes were sliding shut. She was so tired… Tired of the pain… Danny was there, he'd take care of her…

"C'mon Montana, don't die on me." growled Danny fiercely, running his warm hands across her forehead.

What? She wasn't dieing. She was just going to sleep for a while. She barely heard Danny's howl of anger when her hand loosened on his, and slipped out to hit the cold cement.

**_A/N: Will Lindsey survive the raging bullet??? -dramatic effects- Well, duh, of course she will but that's not the point. I find it kinda of funny that even though I'm only posting part three, I'm already up to part eight! So c'mon, and tell me how much you love my story and catch up with my chapters! -grins- I do looooove reviews! Again, I hope I'm doing these characters justice!_**


	4. Chapter 4 What Happened to Her?

Part Four- What Happened to Her???

Danny was silent in the car as the team raced after the ambulance. The pain that he might lose Lindsay, his Montana, was hurting to much. Stella was trembling slightly, and Flack reached over to put a friendly arm around her shoulder Mac was on the phone, ordering different CSI's to start processing the scene.

When he hung up, Mac glanced over at the stressing out Danny, "Danny."

He looked up with gloom present in his eyes.

"She'll be alright, they can save her." he assured the CSI with a weak smile. Danny didn't reply; only let his head slacken so he was glaring at the ground again.

When they arrived at the hospital, Danny could hear the faint calls of the doctors heading towards the operation room. He wanted to head after them, but Stella's hand on his shoulder led him to the waiting room instead.

"Damn it." he raged under his breath, "I should have been faster. I shouldn't have…"

"Danny, this isn't your fault. Don't take it so hard. We're all worried about Lindsay." Flack said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

He nodded, but Flack knew Danny wasn't taking it to heart. Instead he only hung his head, and got onto waiting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Daina groaned softly as she peeled off her blood soaked gloves. Another twelve hour shift. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with her fiancé right then. Reaching up, she pulled out the ponytail holder that restricted her glossy black hair. She watched as Bell jogged over, clipboard in hand.

"Hi Daina." Bell puffed, "Can you do me a favor? You just finished that gun shot victim, right?"

"Yeah," replied Daina, rubbing her sapphire eyes.

"Well, can you inform a Mr. Danny Messer that you've finished? He signed the papers to let her in, and he should… he should know about what happened." Bell said solemnly.

Daina nodded wearily, and took the clipboard.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Short dirty blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes you've ever seen!" gushed Bell, "He's a cop."

Diana nodded with faked interest. Yawning wide she headed towards the waiting room.

Sure enough, a rather attractive man with the features Bell described was there, pacing slowly. She watched as a woman with curled brown hair walked over with a cup of coffee.

"Here." said Stella softly, and placed the cup in Danny's hand.

"Thanks." he murmured, and took a small sip of the bitter yet delicious liquid. Though it relieved some of his fatigue, he still had dark circles under his eyes. It had been eight hours since they'd wheeled Lindsay in.

"Detective Messer?"

Danny turned to look at an attractive nurse. She smiled slightly.

"You signed a Ms. Lindsay Monroe in?" she asked.

"Yes, why, has something happened to her?" he replied sharply, eyes instantly alert.

Daina grinned on the inside. He must be a boyfriend or something. If not, there was love present. Straightening her glasses she nodded.

"Well, she's out of surgery. Unfortunately, the bullet barely grazed her lung, at she's in a comatose state. We don't know when she will wake up." she explained seriously.

The shocked, almost dead look in his eye had sympathy well up in her heart. She'd been right. He does love her.

"C-Can we still see her?" he asked shakily, not paying any mind as Stella put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. If you'll just follow me." Daina replied, and started down the hall, Danny and Stella on her heels.

Danny nearly cried in horror at the saddening site of Lindsay. She had bandages everywhere, and he could see stitches on her forehead. Her eyes were closed. There were tubes everywhere, in her mouth and nose. An IV connected to a drip, and to the heart monitor. It beeped at even intervals. The sound of forced air to keep her breathing made him have to repress a shudder.

"She's stable now, so she should be alright." Daina said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Danny walked over to the side of the bed, and gently brushed his fingers against her hand. Stella tapped his shoulder gently.

"I'm going to call Mac, and tell him she's out of surgery." she said softly, and left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mac strode into Lindsay's room, his lips set in a grim line. He glanced at Danny, who was basically asleep in the hard hospital chair. Walking over he gently shook his shoulder. Danny's eyes snapped open, and he hurriedly rubbed the sleep from them.

"You should head home Danny. Get some sleep. Don't worry, she won't be alone." he said.

"Is that an order Mac?" Danny murmured, stretching.

"No, it's a favor. Danny, don't feel guilty about this. Besides, Stella will be here soon to process Lindsay. No doubt she'll kick you out." replied Mac.

Danny nodded, and waved him off. Lurching to his feet, still rubbing his eye under his glasses, he left. Mac looked at the limp form of his friend. She'd grown on to him very quickly after the first day of her coming. Touching her hand briefly, he moved away as Stella came in. She gave him a friendly smile, which faded when she looked over at Lindsay. Mac didn't even bother to say anything, and left her to her work.

Sighing, Stella set her kit on a table that she'd rolled over. Pulling her thick brown curls back, she pulled on latex gloves. Opening the clasps on her kit, she pulled out the necessary objects.

"I'm sorry Lindsay. But you'd understand. Need the evidence." she murmured.

Lifting her camera, she snapped pictures of the many injuries. She was horrified to see them all. Her face wasn't the usually pale, creamy complexion, instead it was mostly a murky purple with bruises. Ten stitches to sew close the laceration on her temple, and another ten for the one on her forehead. Her arm was wrapped tightly in a cast.

Putting down her camera, she scraped under Lindsay's fingernails for trace. It was all routine; and yet it hurt more than even more gruesome injuries than this.

"Lindsay… What happened to you there?" she breathed.

She could relate, sort of, to Lindsay. At least for the injuries. After the incident with Frankie she knew the pain Lindsay would be in. She just hoped that she'd be able to get over it.

Finishing her processing, she put all the evidence in her kit and left. She called Mac to tell him she was on her way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Hawkes, where you headed?" asked Flack to the retreating Sheldon.

"I'm going to check on Lindsay." he said, voice thick, "I just… Maybe if I'd been there sooner. Maybe I could have prevented the coma."

"Don't worry Hawkes. Lindsay's strong. Besides, if you hadn't gotten there in time, she wouldn't be here now. Doc says she going to wake up. It's just a matter of time before she does." replied Flack.

Hawkes nodded, and headed into the elevator, lifting his hand in a wave before the doors shut fully. Stella appeared from around the corner, intently reading the papers in her hand. Don held out a hand to gently stop her. She glanced up, but kept going, Don at her heels.

"Find out anything?"he said, looking over her shoulder.

"There wasn't any skin under her nails, so obviously she didn't fight back. But there was trace on her forehead, temple, and neck. Gunshot residue from the gun. She'd been battered." Stella said.

Don winced, "That reminds me of that one case, the ones with the Holly's? Natalie was held up at gunpoint…"

Stella shivered in remembrance, "Yeah. Only this time she pulled through. No flash grenades."

Don grinned, and then asked if there was anything else.

"Nothing yet, I'm headed to get more answers. Also checking out her clothes, see if we can get anything else." replied Stella, and the two parted.

Walking into the lab, Stella started to work. Though cut from when the doctors cut it open, she could still see the frayed hole from the bullet. Shaking her head, she pushed herself into overdrive.

**_A/N: Another short chapter, but hopefully tasty. I'm glad I'm getting reviews, and I'm happy you like the story! Some people have wondered why she was found so quickly, here's why. This story is not based just on the kidnapping, though it starts it off. It will come back later on, I am really doing this for the Danny and Lindsay interaction. That's probably why the chapters are getting long, especially chapter eight. This is about what I think happened to Lindsay from the little nibbles CBS has given us, especially in the last episode "Silent Night"._** _**By the Way, thank you Anon for telling me I was spelling Lindsay wrong! How embarrassing!!**_

_**Next chapter: Piercing My Heart With a Bullet**_


	5. Chapter5 Piercing My Heart With A Bullet

Part Five- Piercing My Heart With a Bullet

Lindsay didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that her whole body ached. She could feel an area that didn't seem to feel the pain. Slowly she sank into the darkness, feeling the comings of a relieved smile turn her lips upwards. There was enormous pressure on her chest, and it ached to breath. Her skull pounded.

Deeper she sank, she just wanted to get away. She didn't want to be there anymore. What did she have?

A name flitted across her mind, and she strained to remember it. There were people. People that wanted to see her again. But did they really? She just wanted to groan, and sink deeper into the cold comfort she'd discovered.

Her mind drifted lazily, and she could feel the coming end. But then something broke the darkness.

"Come on kiddo. Danny's waiting for you to wake up."

Mind snapping back into focus, she could remember everything. The kidnapping and getting shot. That was the pressure she felt on her chest and ribs. Suddenly it hurt even more, and she attempted to gasp for breath. Her heart pounded painfully against her hurting ribs.

"D… Danny?" she murmured, lazily opening her eyes.

As her vision sluggishly slid into focus she saw a shape she recognized as Flack. She blinked slowly, and that seemed to help her vision slightly. There was Don, looking at her in utter shock. Smiling lightly, she had to suppress painful giggles when he raised a hand in greeting.

"What… What happened?" she croaked, still fuzzy from the medicines.

"You were shot in the chest, and it grazed your lung. Your lucky Lindsay." he said was a friendly grin as he pulled a chair over.

"The guy?"

"Dead. When he fired off the first shot, me an' Danny reacted. Before he died he got you." Don explained.

"How long was I out?" she asked, raising a hand to her throbbing temple.

"Five days, you were in a coma. Doc wasn't sure if you'd wake up." Flack said, "But you made it."

She suddenly grinned, "How bad do I look?"

Don chuckled, "Well, considering you were bashed into a few walls a couple of times, have a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and massive head trauma, you're looking pretty good."

She rolled her eyes, "You have wonderful description. Now I feel horrible."

Don opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a nurse. She strolled in and smiled warmly.

"Glad you're awake Miss Monroe." she said simply, striding over to check the IV in her arm.

"How long will I be in here?" Lindsay asked.

"At least a few days. You had a lot of damage done to your body. Even after that you are to stay in bed to heal." the nurse explained, "Now, I'm going to give you a pain-killer to knock you out for a little while."

Lindsay nodded weakly, and looked over at Don, "Are you going to need a statement for what happened… while I was… taken?"

Don looked at her sympathetically, "Not now, you've been through a tough moment. I'll get your statement later."

She would have said something, but she suddenly felt very tired. She could feel the pain-killers pumping through her veins…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Mac, have you gotten the result on the Heifman case?" Danny asked wearily, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Yes, the substance on our vic around her nose was cocaine. Blood confirms it." Mac replied, carefully shutting the folder.

"So the vic was high, probably prone to attack. Not that hard to kill if he's high." Danny said, contemplating.

Mac was about to reply when his phone started to vibrate. Pulling it off he held it to his ear.

"Detective Taylor. She is? How long ago? Alright. Yes, I'll tell him." he ended the call, "That was Flack. He says Lindsay's awake."

Danny's head shot up from where he was looking at the ground, "She is? When did she-?"

"She's only been awake for a few minutes. She's back under on pain meds. But, we can see her in about an hour when she wakes up." Mac said smoothly.

Danny nodded, and turned to leave, "I'm going to process out vic's clothes again."

"Alright. You can leave in a hour." replied the ex-marine, knowing how desperate Danny had been for Lindsay to wake up for the past five days.

Jerking his head in acknowledgement he turned, and walked towards the lab again. Mac followed him with his gaze until he disappeared and so he returned to his work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay glanced up when she heard her door open. They'd removed most of the wires, and now she only had an IV drip, and she was still hooked up to the heart monitor. Blinking, she grinned when she saw Danny standing in the doorway, a relieved look on his face.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." she murmured, closing her eyes again.

Danny grinned out of the blue. She really was alright. Sauntering over to the chair at her side, he plopped down.

"So Montana, finally decided to come to the living?" he said in a teasing tone.

She smiled, but when she took a deep breath she squeaked in pain. Breathing was still painful and difficult. Danny tensed in his chair.

"You alright Monroe?" he asked.

She nodded, and eased herself into the pillows, "You get shot in the lungs, and see how you fair."

He chuckled, and lightly touched her hand, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded slowly so as not to harm herself any further, "I should be back on the job in no time."

Danny's eyes widened, "You are not seriously thinking that you're coming back to work any time soon?"

"Murder won't wait for my wounds to heal." she said, her streak of stubbornness starting to kick in.

"Nope, I'm puttin' my foot down on this one. You are stayin' still until you're one hundred percent." Danny retorted.

"Danny, that'll take months to happen! I know for one thing that I'll go crazy!" she groaned.

"No way out Montana." he said with a sly smirk.

She groaned again, but stopped sharply when that tugged at her lungs. Screwing her eyes shut she rode out the waves of pain, not responding to Danny's concerned look. She lazily opened her eyes again and made sure to breath gently so as not to irritate her breathing anymore.

"Seriously Lindsay, are you sure you're alright?" Danny finally burst.

"Danny, I'm fine. As I said, I'll heal." she said quietly, "It just hurts, alright? And I just need to call my family out in Bozeman."

"You haven't done that yet?"

"They knocked me out a few minutes after I came out of the coma, what do you expect? I just woke up (again) ten minutes ago." she replied.

"Oh." he said, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, I guess my case is an easy one, since he never got away. I just hope he doesn't have a brother." she murmured, glancing at her fellow CSI.

Danny winced, and she noticed this, "He does?"

"Your shooter was one Jimmy Keys. Lived in the Bronx, and had a bad rep. Possession, violence, and even beat his girlfriend. He does have a brother, living out in Georgia. Jacob Keys." Danny said, regretting every word when she tensed even more. The heart monitor started beeping wildly. He stood up to take her hand, "Don't worry Montana, he isn't coming."

She could tell he was lying and she raised an eyebrow, "Really?" It was more a statement then a question.

He sighed, "We haven't contacted him yet. Haven't been able to reach him."

"Right." she sighed, and gently ran a hand over her face, "If you don't mind, I'm going to try and sleep."

He nodded, and moved to leave. She whimpered softly, and he almost missed it. When he looked back he was more than a little shocked to see the hurt look in her eye. So he settled back down, and took her hand again. She slowly let her eyes slide shut with a light smile on her lips.

Danny watched her sleep for about ten minutes before she passed on the feeling of weariness. Slowly his head dropped onto her bed, his free arm cushioning his cheek. His other hand gently squeezed Lindsay's fingers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay was nearly dancing in her bed. She was finally being allowed to go home. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd woken up, and she was bored out of her skull. She did have a lot of visitors, mainly the team, so it wasn't so bad. But she really wanted to go home, relax on her soft TempurPedic mattress, and possibly look over evidence pictures.

She watched with a blank face as the nurse walked in, her heels clacking on the ground. Although it grated against her ears, she was still really excited and bouncing on the inside. She did wince when the IV was pulled from her arm, and everything was detached. Slowly she was helped into a wheelchair after she changed into real clothes, and she relaxed into it.

Wheeling her out the door, Lindsay was surprised to see Danny leaning against the fall wall across from her door. Grinning, he shoved off the wall and sauntered over.

"I'll take it from here, nurse." he said, smoothly taking the handles to the wheelchair.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, but let him push her out. Wheeling her to his car, he surprised her by taking the bag of medicine the nurse had followed out of the building to give to them. Helping her into the shotgun seat, he slid into the driver's seat.

Finally she broke the silence.

"So why are you acting so much like a gentleman?" she said with a teasing tone.

"What? Can't a guy help a friend from the hospital?" he protested defensively.

"Come on Messer. I was only teasing." she said, giggling. She stopped when she felt a twang in her ribs and grimaced in pain, "Thank you though. I was going insane in that white prison."

"No problem Montana. I'm sorry you had to go… through that I mean." he stammered, not wanting to say 'get shot'.

Lindsay nodded, and leaned her head back against the cushion to help relieve some pain. She absentmindedly picked at her plaster cast, pulling off tiny fibers.

"Cut it out Lindsay, you're going to tear your cast apart if you keep doing that." Danny said automatically.

"Yes Mother." she said sarcastically, but moved her hand away and rested it on her leg.

"Well kiddo, we're here." replied Danny, rolling to a halt.

He helped her out of the car and up the stairs of her apartment building. She didn't even protest when he snatched her keys out of her hand, and opened the door. She just let herself be led in, and she shook her head carefully when he started to push her to the couch.

"No, I'm just going to bed. Pain meds making me sleepy." she said with a yawn to match.

"Gettin' lazy Montana." he teased, but assisted her to her room anyway.

He liked her apartment, it was cozy. A simple four room apartment with two bedrooms, and kitchen, and living room. The living room was warm, with a soft blue carpet, and a velvety green couch which sat across from a widescreen television. Below the window on the right of the TV and couch was a desk with a computer and bowl where a purple and red beta fish swam around in circles. Random pictures adorned the wall, and he made a mental note to check them out later. There was a glass shelves of different statues and miniatures that he also made a note to look at.

Her room had the country look with the same carpet, and a rather large bed. The covers were a nice soft violet with a lavender stripe. There was a dark wood dresser were several objects like a bottle of perfume, jewelry box, and picture frame stood. A small closet in the corner made the place like a normal room. What he liked the most was the tiny paintings of wheat on her walls around the both of them.

She sank into her bed with an appreciative moan. She looked at him gratefully, and promptly passed out from lack of sleep. Danny rolled his eyes, and walked over to peek at the picture.

It was a picture of her and another man and two women. The man was tall, dark-haired like Lindsay, but had lighter eyes than Lindsay's chocolate ones. He was in a handsome tuxedo and looked like a proud man. The woman next to him was dressed in an elegant white strapless wedding dress with pearls sewn in. Her hair was so blonde it was nearly white, and swept up into a fancy bun. Her bright, emerald green eyes flashed with love for the man in the tux.

Lindsay looked amazing even though it was a picture. She had been dressed in a simple green dress with white beads sewn in to create the design of a flower on the left side. Her hair was free as usual, but it was curled elegantly. Her eyes shone with excitement as she winked at the camera.

The last woman in the picture was almost a mirror image of his Montana. The difference was that her hair was shorter cut and darker and her eyes a lighter shade. She also looked a little shorter than Lindsey.

Nodding at the picture, he gently slid it out to see if there was writing on the back. Sure enough, he read Lindsay's neat scrawl.

_Leo's and Annette's wedding 2003._

_left to right:_

_me (Lindsay Monroe), Leo Monroe, Annette Jacobs-Monroe, and Jessica Monroe_

Danny grinned, and carefully replaced the picture and set it on the dresser. He strolled out of the room to look at the other pictures. There were a lot of pictures of Leo around, and not so many of Lindsay's twin. Finally there were a few pictures of a baby, and they looked quite recent. The backs said '_Kayla Monroe, five months old 2006_'. So the Montana he thought he knew so well was an aunt and sibling. Interesting.

He moved to leave, but scribbled a note and left it on the coffee table between Lindsay's couch and TV. He slipped out, bouncing her keys in his hand.

**_A/N: Okay, Lindsay is out of the hospital now. This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you like her apartment since I've never seen it before. I liked describing the picture. It comes up in the next chapter and the possible upcoming ones. Again, I love your reviews, so please, tell me what you think!_**

**_Extra A/N: I would have posted this chapter sooner, but you see, I was out. I left my humble town in New Hampshire to see a Broadway show. Yes my lovely readers, I was in New York City only a few hours ago. And I went to the CBS store, and the picture of the New York team had Aiden but no Lindsay! I was saddened. Anna Belknap is an amazing actor and I love to watch her on CSI! Anywho, I saw the Producers, which was AMAZING!!!!! I suggest it. Enjoy guys, I love y'all! As a present, I'll do part six too! In a little bit while I finish part ten of this story! I love reading this thing, and knowing what's coming up! -giggles insanely- Okay... I'm good!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Torn Wounds

Part Six- Torn Wounds

Lindsay opened her eyes, and was slightly surprised to see herself wrapped up in her comforter. She didn't remember pulled it over her broken body. Mentally shrugging, she carefully got up and made her way to her kitchen.

She loved her kitchen. With a black and white checkered floor, it had a diner appearance. Her counter had a coffee machine, sink, and a waffle maker. Her cupboards were dark wood, and fit the area quite nicely.

Sitting on of the chairs surrounding the marble table, she rested her forehead on her arms. The pain medicines were helping a lot. Though she still had a lot of chest pain, it wasn't nearly as severe as before. Pressing a delicate hand to her chest gently, she rubbed to brush her fingertips against the stitches. The gunshot wound was still healing. They told her in a few days they'd be able to take them out. She'd hate to think about the scar she'd have.

Glancing around, she finally set to making a bowl of Cheerios. But the giggling of her lock, and opening and closing of her door made her freeze. Automatically her hand strayed to one of the many kitchen tools in the room. But she relaxed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Montana, you awake?"

"In here Danny. How'd you get in again?" replied Lindsay, pulling a chair over to sink into it.

Danny walked in, a take-out bag in his hand. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged while tossing her keys on the island.

"Thought you'd want something to eat after two weeks of hospital food." he said, trying to brush it off, "So I went out to get you real food. No doubt better than Cheerios."

She grinned when he glanced pointedly at the box of cereal behind her. Sliding the bag over, he listened to her instructions to get two plates, forks, and knives. She went into pulling out the Styrofoam containers which held the heavenly scent of pancakes. Blueberry pancakes too, from the smell of it. Opening them eagerly, her mouth water at the sight of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. She looked up at Danny gratefully, but scowled when she noticed he was shaking with silent laughter. Nevertheless, he set a plate in front of her, and she portioned out some food.

"You know, this _is_ a bit tastier than Cheerios." she said with a grin, and popped a piece of pancake in her mouth, her eyes closing in good-food bliss.

"Thought as much." replied Danny, forking some bacon and eggs into his mouth.

They ate in comfortable silence, often a small whimper of appreciation from Lindsay. Hospital food really wasn't that good. When they were done, she set her utensils on her plate and leaned back.

"Thanks Danny. I needed a good meal." she said appreciatively.

"Ah, nothin' to it. Just figured you need a boost." Danny replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled wider nevertheless, and started to stand to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Danny halted her with his hand and started to clean up. She settled back down, and watched with not very easily hidden amusement as Danny did her dishes.

"Danny I'm impressed, you've become a real gentleman!" she teased.

"Don't tell Flack." he replied gruffly, making both of them laugh.

After the dishes were done, Lindsay sluggishly made her way to the living room and plopped down. She groaned when her cell phone went off, making Danny cackle with laughter. He tossed her, her cell phone and she answered it.

"Monroe."

The voice was so loud and shrill even Danny heard it from across the room. Lindsay held the phone away from her ear.

"Lindsay Kaitlin Monroe!"

Lindsay winced, and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi Mom."

The voice of her mother was still shrill, and Danny laughed out loud, "What happened! I get a call over two weeks ago that you're in a coma! And only now I find out that you are awake?! I've been worried sick and trying to find a flight to come! Now you tell me right now what happened! Are you alright?"

"Mama, I'm fine. I was about to process a scene when I was knocked out. I was shot in the chest and it grazed my lung. I woke up five days later. Seriously Mama, I'm fine!" Lindsay said calmly, making Danny raise an eyebrow, it was like she'd done this before.

"I want you in Montana!"

Lindsay blanched at her mother's words. Danny's eyes widened. She shakily brought the phone to her ear.

"What?" she paused, and her mother was a lot quieter, "Mama, I'm not going back to Bozeman!" another pause, "I've finally settled down here." another pause, "No Mama, you are free to come and visit. But you have a job to do too! And you have to take care of all the kids that my siblings have dropped on you." yet another pause, "She is? They are? All three??? Why?" her face fell while her mother spoke, "Okay. But I don't have room. Besides, the doctors say I can't stress my body to much. They don't want the stitches to tear. Alright. Alright. I love you too. Bye Mama."

She hung up, and ran a hand through her sleep tousled curls.

"Everything okay Montana?" Danny said cautiously.

She nodded, "My brother and sister are coming out. And Annette."

"Leo's wife, right?"

She glanced up, "How'd you know?"

"The picture from the wedding in your room. That dress does you justice y'know. You look good in it." Danny said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She nodded, and jumped slightly when Danny's phone went off. He opened it, and read the text message.

"Mac. I gotta go Montana. Two dbs in Central Park." he said while putting away his phone.

"Danny, its fine. Just go, I can take care of myself you know." she said with a grin.

He nodded, and made his way out that door with a finally wave. Lindsey sighed, and turned to the TV.

"Well, time to catch up on missed shows."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How is she?" Flack asked Danny as the Staten Island Italian made his way past the yellow tape.

"Gettin' yelled at by the family." replied Danny with a grin.

"Wow, and it's her first day out of the hospital. Is she alright getting eaten out?" Flack said.

"Other than she may be deaf. Her mom is so loud I could hear her. I was ten feet away!" Danny said, and returned to the job, "What have we got?"

"Miss Christiana Tatem. Thirty years old…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay slid the last piece of the puzzle into the picture victoriously. A one thousand piece puzzle had taken up six hours of her life. But it was a good distraction. She finally sat back to look at her masterpiece. It was a cute little picture of two teddy bears hugging each other. One had blonde fur, the other rich cocoa.

Rubbing her eyes with her good hand she propped her feet up. The day had passed by pretty quickly, and it was now nine o'clock. Medicine time. She was about to get up when she heard the buzzer saying there was a visitor.

Hoisting herself up, she shuffled over as fast as she could to press the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"Montana, hey. Let me in?"

She grinned, and hit the button to let Danny in and unlocked the door. She then made her way to the kitchen, and poured herself a cup of water as Danny confidently walked into the kitchen. She popped her pills into her mouth and drank the water. The swallow wasn't pleasant, and she grimaced but recovered.

"What is it Messer?" she said with a faked dull tone.

"Stella wanted me to make sure that you were holding up alright." Danny replied nonchalantly.

"You guys have to stop treating me like glass. I'm fine." Lindsay said with a sigh.

"You keep saying that." Danny mumbled.

"What…?" her voice was testy and icy.

"You keep saying you're fine Monroe, but are you really? You were kidnapped! Slammed around a bit, I mean, look at your damn arm! You were put through fucking hell and you're brushing it off like water off a duck's back!" Danny roared, suddenly angry, "You were shot Lindsay! Do you know how guilty I feel?"

"Why should you feel guilty Danny? I was the one taken. It was all sudden!" cried Lindsay shrilly, "You didn't hand me over on a silver platter to be taken by than maniac! And no, maybe I'm not really fine! But I don't want to think about what's happened to me all the time! Maybe I'm just trying to forget how close I came to death!"

Her whole body was trembling since she shot to her feet and started pacing. She didn't notice the bloodstain forming on her shirt right where she'd been shot. Danny did, and rushed over to stop her moving.

"Lindsay, you're bleeding." he said, his voice suddenly tender.

"Danny, please, just get out right now. I've told you once before. I have things I need to deal with. This is just another one on the mile-high pile." said Lindsay wearily.

Danny opened his mouth to refuse, but then noticed her stance. It was complete exhaustion as memories flooded her at full. So he plopped down the take-out on the island, and walked up to her. She didn't even protest when he folded her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled before leaving her along in her apartment. She clutched her torn wounds, but not the one that was bleeding and staining her shirt.


	7. Chapter7Apologies,Puzzles,and Scrapbooks

Part Seven- Apologizes and Puzzles and Scrapbooks

After getting her injury fixed, Lindsay returned to her cold apartment. The food Danny had brought still sat on the table, now cold. She sat down, and opened it up to find some spaghetti. Smiling, and feeling a fresh wave of guilt for yelling at Danny, she slurped up the cold noodles. She then slumped into bed, completely drained of everything.

Waking again to an incessant knocking at her door she groaned, and padded down the hall to the door. She opened it to see Stella.

"Hi Stella." she murmured, and walked to the couch, clutching her chest wound.

"Lindsay. Are you alright?" Stella asked in her usual motherly tone.

She groaned at the question, but answered truthfully, "Physically, I'm in agony without the pills. Emotionally… I'm agony without the pills."

Stella winced at her words, and pulled her into a friendly hug. Lindsay let out a shuddering breath, and felt tears prickle her eyes.

"I'm sorry Stella. It's just…" Lindsay started.

"Don't apologize Lindsay. I understand. You're going through a tough time. Just remember we're all here for you. If you need to talk, you know who to call." she said firmly, and seated her down on the couch.

Lindsay buried her face in her hands nevertheless, "But I flipped out at Danny. Just because he was worried! I just… I don't know, ever since the Holly case everything has been screwed up. Too many memories…"

"Don't worry kiddo. Just take your time. I'm sure Danny will understand. Now, are you still in pain?" Stella replied, sitting next to the young CSI.

"I didn't have time to take my medication, so yeah." replied Lindsay.

Stella didn't say anything, just jumped to her feet, asking where they were. She told the older woman and she went to work. Snatching the bottle of pills and filling a glass, she made Lindsay swallow the large white pills.

"They should take effect in a little while." whispered Lindsay.

Stella noticed the puzzle and grinned, "Been busy?"

"Six hours of entertainment." muttered Lindsay, jerking her head at the picture of the teddy bears, "Puzzles are one of the few things that keep me busy, and that was my last one."

Stella chuckled, "I'll see if I can get you a few new ones. Now, try and rest-"

"You just woke me up."

"Oh, well then stay off your feet. I was told you ripped open the stitches. You can't do that again since they're fresh. Call me or anyone else if you need anything, alright?" Stella said with the tone of finality.

Lindsay nodded, and turned on the TV with the remote. Stella nodded firmly, and left the apartment. Walking out to her car she shook her head with a mournful sigh. That sweet innocent woman had too many problems to be able to handle that so well. Lindsay constantly amazed her.

Pulling up at the lab, she walked in, and immediately met up with Mac.

"Stella, you just see Lindsay?" he asked grimly.

"Yeah, why?" Stella replied while heading to her office.

"I was wondering if you had any reasons for why Danny is acting like he is." Mac explained, "His mood usually revolves around her."

She nodded, "Yeah, Lindsay is stressing out. She snapped at him, I'm guessing after he prodded to deep into her."

He sighed, "I hope they work things out."

"Oh, I think they will. I have a few ideas to help." she replied with a cheery face, "Now if you'll excuse me, Trace is calling me name."

Mac watched with a small grin as the curly haired woman walked off proudly. If anyone could help the rift between the two young CSIs, she could.

Danny shut his locker with a dejected sigh. He felt like a monster for expressing his frustration to Lindsay so harshly. The pained look it her eye wasn't just from her wounds. He hadn't meant to hurt her so badly. He cared for her, a lot more than he liked to admit. He couldn't describe the anger and panic he felt when the scum bag had shot her. The small scars around her wrists from the ropes lacerating her horrified him. He just downright hated it.

"Danny."

"What is it Stel? I really just want to hit the sack." he groaned, resting his forehead on the cool metal door of his locker.

Stella walked up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling gently she squeezed his shoulder before speaking.

"If it means anything to you, she's sorry." she said, "She's also okay. The tearing wasn't too severe."

"Wait, wait, wait, tearing? What d'ya mean?" Danny interrupted.

"You're the one who noticed the blood Danny. The stitches tore and broke. She had to go back to the hospital to replace them." replied Stella severely, "After her fight with you. She really is sorry, and feels bad. You should see her."

"Stel, I didn't start the fight-"he turned around, but she was gone. Instead there was a small post-it on his back. As he read it, a small smile formed on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After another week of staying in bed, the absolute nothingness was starting to get to her. Even in her careful sluggish state she'd managed to clean her whole apartment.

Her bedroom was neatly organized, all her laundry done, folded, and sorted down to the nose. Her closet was sparkling, and had remade her teddy bear puzzle twice. It now sat again on the coffee table.

Her dishes were now sorted for the occasion. All her glasses were now neat and orderly. Her fridge had been cleaned out, and now she needed to go shopping. She'd managed to do most of her kitchen sitting and sorting on the island, then slipping things away.

Her stitches would soon be ready to come out. Even after aggravating them and tearing the flesh again, she was still healing fast. And she spent three-quarters of the day knocked out from the medicine so that helped immensely.

Her pictures were now reorganized, and she'd made a new scrapbook. This time of her New York family. She'd snuck in a digital camera every so often, and gotten pictures of nearly everyone. She tried not to notice the fact that the majority were of the almighty Danny Messer.

Now she sat on the couch, her coffee table coated in picture books and scrap books. The only spot that wasn't coated was the puzzle. On her lap was her newest edition to her collection of memories. Slowly turning the pages, she grinned at the corny smile of Adam, making the peace sign. Sighing, she leaned her head back when there was a sharp knocking at her door.

When she managed to get over and pull the door open, she was surprised to see Danny there, leaning against the frame. She tried not to rake her eyes over his appearance. Red long sleeves and jeans. Simple, but sexy nevertheless.

"Danny. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, letting him in. She then noticed the box in his hand. He grinned, that grin that made her knees felt like they were melting. But she shoved that aside for curiosity and irritation as she dragged herself back to the couch.

"Hey Montana." he said sheepishly, and then looked over all the books. He turned one, one that conveniently had a picture of a teenage Lindsay in a bikini top and khaki shorts at a lake, holding a fishing pole. He looked up with a raised eyebrow, and she blushed slightly

"Been busy?" he questioned.

"That's what happens when you are ordered to stay in bed for a week with maybe three visitors." she said with a slightly icy tone to make him grimace slightly.

"Lindsay…"

"No Danny, don't bother. I had been having a bad day. All in the past, okay?" Lindsay cut him off, looking at him pleadingly.

"No Lindsay, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped, okay?" said Danny, taking up pacing slightly, "I was an ass that day."

"You were only worried…" she whispered.

"Yeah, but I made you rip those stitches!" burst Danny, "How much of an ass am I? I was so angry about you getting' hurt that I made you get hurt more!"

Lindsay sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Danny, stop."

He did, and gazed at the woman. She slowly stood up, on hand covering her gunshot. She looked at him and captured his azure gaze with her cocoa one.

"I forgive you. Now drop it okay? And what is that?" she pointed at the box.

What he showed her made her laugh out loud. It was a thousand piece puzzle. Grinning she took it, and looked at the design. It was a picture of a ranch, making her looked up.

"Hey, I thought you'd like a touch of home!" he said in defense.

Rolling her eyes, she still smiled, and set it on top of the bear puzzle. While she did this, Danny snatched up one of her scrapbooks, one of the older ones, with her family as a little girl. He chuckled at her at around six in a fairy costume, wand and all. Lindsay sat next to him, and started a commentary. They tore through a whole book in about a half hour, since she kept on sprouting into fascinating stories.

"So Montana, you really are the classic country girl." he summarized.

"Far from it Messer. A real country girl would be a housewife, pumping out kids like a factory." said Lindsay, completely serious.

He choked on his laughter, looking at her with wide eyes. He laughed even harder at her serious look, spoiled by a grin.

"You aren't kidding. So it's wrong that you help stop the scum bags out there?" he said with a rumbling chuckle.

She nodded, and stood up. He followed her into the kitchen, and watched while she started to make tea. She looked over her shoulder.

"Want some?"

"No, I'm more of the black coffee type." he declined.

She shrugged, and plopped a tea bag in her mug and sat at the island. Danny followed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what's your latest case?" she suddenly asked, and they were swept into another long conversation. After it all, they were back to friends and co-workers. And more importantly, there feelings had only increased.

**_A/N: Yay! They aren't mad at each other! WOOT! Okay, I thought I'd gives you peeps a warning. I have mid-terms coming up, so I'll be doing a s load of studying soon, once I figure out WHAT to study. Eepa... Anyways, I hope you are enjoying my story. If you are, please, prove it by reviewing! I'm a bit insecure and like a boost once in a while:) Love y'all!_**


	8. Chapter 8 A Small Problem

Part Eight- A Small Problem

After mending things with Danny, Lindsay felt a lot better. She'd finally gone to get her stitches out, and now only had a thick bandage over the scabbing injury. It would soon just become another battle scar to tell the kids about. Her ribs still ached, but the meds took care of that.

And of course Danny made it his personal goal to visit her every night, as if he felt guilty about her having no one coming to see her one week. And he always brought dinner.

"You spoil me Messer." said Lindsay appreciatively as she bit into the Chinese take out. Chicken and broccoli, absolute heavenly delight!

"Oh you think so? Well don't get your hopes too high. I'll find some way for you to pay me back." he said suggestively, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams Cowboy." she replied, and set down her fork, "I'm stuffed."

"Good, now do I actually get to eat some of the scraps you left behind." he teased, and grinned at the scowl she sent at him. But he finished not to long after her.

She led him to the couch again, and she curled up on her side, pulling a Montana blanket around her petite form. Danny just plopped down and rested his leg on the table.

"Update?" she pleaded.

Danny sighed, and started into telling her about the happenings of the case he was on. It gave her something to look forward to, and she always asked. He always told her. After finishing up on the evidence, Lindsay crossed her arms in the typical thinker mode she'd taken up.

"So it was all a crime of passion? He killed her because she was leaving, then killed himself." she sighed and shook her head, "I will never understand killers. Or men for that matter."

"Women all think men are easy to understand just 'cause they're impossible." Danny said with a laugh, "I'll give you that most men think sex when they see a short skirt, but not all of them."

She shook her head, "No one I know is a straightforward as you Danny. In New York anyway…"

Danny nodded with a cocky grin. She just rolled her eyes, and relaxed into the sofa.

"I was thinking about asking Mac to let me work in the lab, you know, just to help out." Lindsay started.

"No."

"Come on Danny, you can see, I'm alright. Stitches are gone, so obviously I'm okay. Most of the bruises are gone too!" Lindsay pleaded.

It was true; the only visible bruise left was a swollen eye in a murky greenish brown color. Her face was back to normal save for that. Danny narrowed his eyes at the woman, who was begging with her russet gaze. He finally gave.

"Fine, I'll talk to Mac about it, alright?" he said.

"Thanks Danny. I really need to get out of this apartment." said Lindsay victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's good to have you back Lindsay." Mac said, running a hand across her shoulder.

"Thanks Mac, I'm glad I can help you guys again. So what have we got?" replied the young CSI.

Mac chuckled before telling her about the most recent case. Never mind the 'good to have you backs', it was straight to work for Lindsay. He had found work for her, even with her left arm all wrapped up in plaster.

"I want you to see Sid in autopsy, alright?" he said in more of an order.

She nodded, and slowly started her way to the morgue. She was smart, she knew she wasn't going anywhere fast. She'd also decided for a simple jeans and a tank top. The tank top would be easy to get off in case of emergency. She also went for normal sneakers instead of heels, so she didn't have the possibility of tripping. Holding a hand over her scar, she waved at the people she hadn't seen for several weeks. She especially waved at Adam, who smirked and gave her the peace sign and she thought of the picture in her new scrapbook.

When she finally made it into the morgue, she was bombarded by Peyton, an ME who had become a pretty good friend.

"Lindsay, it's good to see you again, how's your battle scars?" she said warmly, helping her towards Sid Hammerback.

"They're healing like they should, so I'm fine. How are you and Mac?" she replied.

Peyton blushed, but replied, "Fine. I'm glad you're back Lindsay."

"Thanks. Hey Sid, what happened to our vic?" said Lindsay, turning to the older ME.

"COD was drug overdose. I found puncture scars on his arms, signs of a drug-user. Stomach content was frog legs, and chicken." Sid replied.

"Frog legs…?" Lindsay murmured, looking at the pale corpse.

"Yes, quite a tasty little dish. I tried it once, and was surprised to find that the really do taste like-"she cut him off.

"Sid, please. I don't want to go back to the doctors." she said with a grin, "Anything strange? Other than the fact he was eating amphibians?"

"Yes, I noticed this trace on his chest…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So Montana how's your first day back." murmured Danny in her ear.

"Danny!" she shrieked, spinning around in her office chair, "Don't scare me like that."

He raised his hands with a rumbling chuckle, and took his seat in the chair across from her. She rolled her eyes, and started looking through the pictures again of the victim. Suddenly her phone started to belt out a tune. Sighing she checked the caller id, and she blanched. With shaking hands she answered it.

"Hey…" she said into the speaker, "Here? Now? Fine, give me a minute. How did you get here anyway? Okay, fine, fine! I'm going."

She mumbled curses under her breath as she stormed out the door, suddenly finding she could walk just fine. Danny scrambled to follow her.

"Montana, who was that?" he asked, walking backwards to face her.

"My sister. They're finally here." she said quickly flipping her curly brown locks over her shoulder and headed towards the lobby. She was suddenly accosted by a short blur that latched onto her legs.

"Aunty Lindsay!" came the high pitched squeal.

"Lindsay!" the voice that spoke was much sharper.

Lindsay tensed, and took a deep breath, "Hi Jessica."

Danny was right when they could be mistaken for twins. They were still very similar in appearance, but her sister seemed to have a lot more make-up on, and had an icy aura around her. She had stylish worker khakis, and a tight top that brought the eyes of many men. Danny just raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the little girl glued to Lindsay's leg. She had a much lighter shade of brown; more blonde than brown, and it was straight to her waist. She looked around five-six years old, with a pink backpack on her back. She blinked up at him with wide emerald eyes.

Jessica walked up, and touched her sister's sling with a finger, "Still getting in trouble I see."

Lindsay frowned, "I didn't ask to get kidnapped."

Jessica's laugh was high falsetto, "Of course you didn't little sister." she trilled, "You just decided to leave your home."

Lindsay bit her lip, "Jessie, is there a reason you came to my work place? And you brought Allie?"

"Yes, yes, there is a reason. I was wondering if you could watch her. I'm looking for a halfway decent hotel to stay in, and Allie is getting in the way." snapped Jessica "Thanks!"

Without another word, she clicked out of the building, leaving a slack-jawed Lindsay in her wake. Danny was convulsing with laughter. She looked over her shoulder and scowled at him.

"What's so funny Messer?" she hissed.

"I never thought I'd see the day your twin would just plop a job on you Montana. Honestly, it's hilarious!" Danny said, and then knelt down to the little girl, "So who's this?"

"Allie, this is my co-worker Danny Messer. Danny, this in my niece Allie." Lindsay said, her tone softening when looking at the innocent child.

Allie blinked again and Danny, then skipped over to hug him.

"Hi Mister Messer!" she sang, "Lindsay, is this the one you're always talking about?"

Danny raised an eyebrow when Lindsay flushed a bright scarlet. She bit her lip in trying not to smile, and held out her hand. Allie rushed over to snatch it.

"Yes, this is the Danny I've told you about." she said in a low voice.

Allie lifted her arms in the classic 'pick me up' fashion, and Lindsay shook her head.

"Sweetie, I can't. Didn't Jessie tell you? Lindsey got shot, and I can't bend too well." she said, and ruffled her bronze locks.

Allie poked out her lower lip in a pout, but then squealed when Danny picked her up. Lindsay looked at him in surprise, and he just shrugged.

"Allie honey, I guess you get to see the lab. You'll have to stay in our office, mine and Danny's." Lindsay said slowly, starting to head back and started to mutters more oaths under her breath. Danny just grinned.

"Okay!" replied Allie, and started to hum a country song. Danny was finding this hilarious.

"Hey Lindsay… um- Danny, who's that?" Hawkes said, pausing when he noticed the little girl in Danny's arms.

"Sheldon, this is my niece Allie. Allie, this is another one of my co-workers, Hawkes." Lindsay introduced, sighing.

Allie waved, and Sheldon smirked at Lindsay, "Your niece?"

"Long story. Please, don't make me explain…" she groaned, and continued into her office, Danny on her heels.

She pointed to her chair, and Danny set Allie on it, and the little girl immediately started to spin in it. Lindsay was pacing, pinching the bridge of her nose, sending a smile at her niece every so often. Allie looked blissfully unaware of her aunt's frustration. She was now scribbling on a blank piece of paper with Lindsay's pencil. Danny put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, just… frustrated. I can't really work if I have a five year old with me. Can you tell Mac? Please?" she begged.

"Alright Montana, but you owe Me." replied Danny, and left her with Allie. Lindsay sank into his chair, and buried her face in her hands. Allie looked up, and pouted slightly.

"Linds? Why are you sad?" she asked innocently, "You aren't sad a lot."

Lindsay chuckled, and looked up, "Sorry Allie, it's just, your mommy is making things hard."

"Why is Mama making things hard?" she asked, cocking her head to the left.

"Mama just hasn't been talking. I wasn't expecting your visit Sweetie. But I'm glad you came." Lindsay explained slowly, trying to word it so the girl would understand easily.

Allie nodded, "Me too!"

"Sweet kid Lindsay. She yours?" the teasing voice of Stella, who was standing in the doorway.

"Not really. This is my niece Allie. Allie this is Stella." Lindsay explained wearily, "Stel, Allie will be staying her for a while. Only a few hours tops. At most to the end of my shift."

"I understand Linds. Just don't let her compromise evidence and you can show her around." Stella said compassionately, "Good to have you back."

"Thanks Stel." Lindsay said, and made Allie move to Danny's chair while she looked over more pictures.

"This is going to be a long day…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Danny, do you think you could help me?" Lindsay asked.

"What d'ya need Montana?" Danny replied, glancing at the little Allie sleeping in his chair.

"I'm still not supposed to put to much strain on my body and I can't hold her with a broken arm. Since Jessie has decided not to answer her phone, can you help me get her to my apartment?" she asked

"Sure, I get off in about ten minutes, can you wait that long?" he said.

"Yeah, take your time." she replied, and went to put away the last of the evidence.

"We'll even stop to pick up some take-out!" he called after her.

Ten minutes later, Lindsay and Danny, who was holding an unconscious Allie, were heading out the door. His car was in the shop so they took the subway. When they got off, Lindsay led him to a place with Italian take-out. She stood up at the counter to order. While waiting, a younger woman leaned over.

"You two make a beautiful daughter." she said, and smiled warmly.

Danny chuckled at her blush, "She's my niece." she mumbled.

The woman shrugged, and walked away with her food. Lindsay took theirs and they were off again to her apartment. When they got in, Lindsay led him to her room, and set Allie down. She pulled up the covers after taking off the girl's shoes and jacket, and smoothed back a lock of hair. She turned to see Danny's amused look.

"What?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up the girl.

"Nothing, nothing, you just make a good mother hen." he said, and pulled her out of the room, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping. You've been a lifesaver." she said, pulling out plates and forks and knives.

"Eh, no problem. I'm just that kinda perfect man." he said cockily.

"Oh really?" she said with a grin over her shoulder, and then turned to set the table while he pulled out the food.

"Yeah, gotta problem with what I said?" he asked.

"No, just wondering how you think you're perfect." she teased.

He scowled, making her giggle. Then his eyes caught her, and she drew in a sharp breath. She couldn't deny how blue they were. So captivating…

He stood up, and walked over. She tipped her head back to keep eye contact. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and she took a step closer. He lowered his head, and her eyes started to droop on their own. She then frowned when he chuckled.

"Not perfect, am I?" he drawled, and turned to serve food. Lindsay blinked several times, clinging to the counter with her good hand. Then she managed to make her way to the chair. Danny looked incredibly smug about her reaction as they started to eat.

"You should probably get going." she said softly after they'd eaten and watched a TV show.

"Yeah." he replied, "You'll be okay with Allie?"

"Danny, I lived in a house with two siblings and about ten other kids. I think I can take care of Allie." she said with a smile.

"Alright Montana. I'll hold you to it." he teased, and then did something to surprise her. He gently kissed her cheek, and left her in her living room.

_**A/N: WOOT! Another chapter down! Hope y'all like Allie, I think she's adorable. I guess I needed a way to but some major trauma into the story. Bwahahahahaha! I am evil. Trust me, Jessica is going to get some hate stares, I think I'm positive.**_

_**Next Chapter- The Truth is Out**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth is Out

Part Nine- The Truth is Out

Lindsay walked in, Allie's small hand enclosed in hers. She saw Hawkes, and waved him over. The former ME came over, and looked down at Allie.

"Still have her?" he asked.

"Jessie's coming to pick her up in a bit. I was just going to ask, can you watch her for a minute? Sid called, and I don't want Allie seeing a corpse." Lindsay asked.

"No problem." he replied with a smile.

"Thank you!" she breathed, then turned to Allie, "Okay now Allie, I need you to stay with Sheldon alright? Do what he says, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Kay Lindsay!" Allie sang, and skipped over to take Sheldon's hand. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, jeans and a pink t-shirt with her backpack. In her free hand she held a fuzzy light brown teddy bear. Sheldon walked with Allie until they got into the lab. Then he pulled her into Trace, and lifted her.

"Has Lindsey ever told you about Trace?" he asked, and she shook her head, "Well, Trace is where we find out what's on a person."

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Here, let me show you. Say you had a… Popsicle. And some dripped onto your chin that you never got off." he pulled out a swab, "What we do is swab it, then run a test on the substance. And then, that computer right there will tell us what you got on your chin."

Allie grinned, and bounced slightly in his arms, "So you can figure out what anything is?"

"Yup. Now, tell me, what's it like in Montana?" he asked, carrying her out of the lab to his own office and set her down on the edge of the desk so he could sit.

"Well…" she started, "It's really fun out there. And not as windy, well, not as strong anyways. Mama lives with Gramma on a big ranch. It has lots of horsies, and doggies! I got my own pony." she said proudly, "I don't remember much when Aunty Lindsay was with us. But she liked to ride the horsies with me. She's really good. But after what happened she left me an' the family."

Sheldon eyebrows drew together, "What happened that made Lindsay leave?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. Mama just said that Aunty Lindsay was leaving, and wouldn't be back for a long time. She wouldn't tell me why…"

Sheldon pondered this for a minute, watching Allie swing her legs back and forth while leaning back on her hands. Finally he leaned forward.

"So, what kind of dogs did you have?" he asked.

She brightened up, and started to ramble on about the ten dogs on the ranch that she playing with. She also told him about the time her pony gave birth to a foal and she got to name it. She'd decided to call the mare Linds, after her aunty.

There was a knock at the door, and Danny was looking down at Sheldon and Allie with a smile. But then he glanced around.

"Where's Monroe?" he asked curiously.

"With Sid, and she asked me to watch Allie." Sheldon replied, "You want her?"

"Hi Messer!" she chirped, hoping down from the table to trot over to him.

He groaned, "Did Montana get you to call me that?"

"Nope."

"Great…" he grumbled, "Well Hawkes, do you mind if I take her to Lindsay's office?"

"No, go right ahead." Sheldon replied, and waved them off.

Danny took Allie's hand and led her to the office, where Lindsay was resting her head on the desk. She banged it a few times before standing up and started to pace. Allie pulled her hand away from Danny to run over to her aunt. Lindsay looked down, and fell to the five-year-olds height and buried her nose in her silky tresses.

"Everything okay Montana?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I just got to give Allie over now. Jess is here." she said, and left the room leading the girl away.

Jess stood there, now in designer's clothes of black pants and a skimpy purple shirt, she was tapping her foot impatiently. Seeing her daughter and sister she walked over and took the hand of Allie.

"Thanks for watching her." she said briskly, checking her watch.

"You could have told me you weren't going to pick her up. I would have been better prepared." Lindsay said, crossing her arm over her sling.

"You should have thought that I'd get busy. I haven't been to a city for a while little sister. I needed to catch up." Jessica replied, glancing at her nails.

"Sent a text message, called, anything! I don't mind looking after Allie, but jeez Jess, tell me these things before you drop children into my care!" Lindsay said, frustrated beyond belief.

"Drop? What do you mean drop?" said Jess icily, letting go of Allie's hand, who was looking back and forth with a troubled look.

"You come in; just drop her in my arms, and leave! Not even a 'how are you Lindsay'! You don't even give me a chance to say okay!" she replied running her hand over her face

"I have better things to do with my time," she brushed it off.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, and backed up a few paces.

"Listen Jess, I don't want to fight…" she murmured.

"Hm, nice try, too bad you started one." retorted Jessica, hands on her hips.

"Jess…"

"Don't you go trying to 'Jess' me. I only came here because Mama sent me. Leo and Annette came willingly. I'm only following our parent's wishes, something you never liked to do! And look where that got you. Stuck in a coma in a hospital in New York, fat lot of good that did you." Jess snapped, nails tapping each other.

"Jess please, I don't want to fight anymore. I came to New York because I wanted to. I'm happy here. Why do you want to take that from me? And you come to yell at me in public at work. You could've at least waited until I was home or something!" Lindsay groaned.

Allie looked between them, and her lips started to tremble. Without another word she dashed off in the direction of Lindsay's office. Danny was still paced there, back and forth. She was panting when she ran straight into his legs, and landed with a thump on the ground. Danny turned to look at Allie in surprise. Tears were running down her face. He knelt next to her.

"Allie, what's wrong kid?" he asked, lifting her to her feet.

She looked up at him with watery green eyes. She gulped, and then words spilled out of her really fast.

"MisterMesseryougottastopthemfromfighting!" she said in one breath

"Whoa, whoa, what? Slow down kiddo." he said with a concerned look.

She took a few deep breathes, and then tried again.

"Mister Messer, you gotta stop Mama and Aunty Lindsay from fighting. I don't like it when they fight!" she said, and dissolved into tears.

Danny raised an eyebrow, and quickly lifted up Allie to carry her out. He jogged down the hallways, and not to from the lobby he heard raised voices. He picked up the pace as Allie whimpered and buried her face into his shirt.

He was surprised to see Lindsay and Jessica eye-to-eye, yelling at each other. The fight was getting so heated that they didn't even notice the people stopping to stare at them. He could see the rest of the team heading down the hall towards them.

Lindsay had a red face from pent up fury.

"Damn it Jess! I didn't ask for you to come here! You didn't have to torture yourself to come to my presence. Leo and Annette can handle it fine!" she said, trying to keep her voice low.

Jess chuckled darkly, "Right, Leo and Annette can handle it. Just like in Montana, right Lindsay?"

Lindsay tensed, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, they handled it just great. Notice how you're in New York now? Not still in Bozeman? Yeah, they handled it great." she said icily.

"I had my reasons for leaving!" Lindsay protested.

"Right, you had reasons." she glanced over Lindsay's shoulder to see the curious eyes of her team, "Don't they know Lindsey? About how you were the only one who survived back in high school? Or are you just too afraid it will happen again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lindsay snapped.

Like a stalking predator she circled Lindsay now.

"Bull. Of course you do! After the massacre everyone was suspicious. Little Lindsay, the only one who survived; watched as the psychos shot everyone in her class, and then her. But Lindsay wasn't hit badly were you? No, you survived." Jessica hissed, but loud enough for the team to hear, "And then… three years later you faced their killers. Your attackers. Pity them managed to hurt you again. A good cop wouldn't let that happen, would she? And now you flee to New York to pour your troubles on city slickers. Nice Lindsay. You've fucked up your life."

Lindsay tasted blood in her mouth when she bit her lip. Tears now rolled down her cheeks freely. She looked up to see the shocked faces of her co-workers. Her gaze landed on Danny holding Allie for one moment before she spun on her heel and ran out of the building. Jessica just watched with a satisfied look.

"You didn't know did you? Poor little Lindsay, trying to hide her millions of issues from the people she loves. Typical." she said before taking Allie and leaving.

_**A/N: OMO! I didn't know I could write something so horrible! My fingers just took over when I couldn't figure out what to have happened to her in the past. Well, as the title says, the truth is out. I wonder what really happened to Lindsay... I cannot wait for this upcoming Wednesday to see the next episode! I'm officially addicted! Although, that may be a bad thing since it's all about death. I am going to post chapter ten for y'all as a present, but please, review 8, 9, and 10 because I really want to know what you think of my character portrayal. I wasn't sure on the whole interaction between Allie and Sheldon, so please, tell me how I did!**_

_**Next Chapter- Who Started It? Who Ended It?!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Who Started it? Who Ended!

Part Ten- Who Started It? Who Ended?

Lindsay didn't listen to the person calling her name about fifty feet back. She just shoved her way through the crowds of New York. Tears were running rivers down her cheeks as she tried to make it in some direction to her apartment. She heard the voice calling out again, and she skillfully weaved away from it. She didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't they get it?

Shoving her wrist against her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut as she turned onto another street. Anyone who noticed her pain brushed it off. They always did that. Strangers never cared.

She barely even cried out when rough hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. All she did was break down further, and lean in to inhale the scent that was so undeniably Danny. He pulled her tight against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, trying to bury the pain throbbing through her body. Her chest was hurting, along with her ribs, which were still healing.

"C'mon Montana, lets get you home." his voice murmured in her ear, making her whole body shiver.

She nodded, and she felt him kiss the top of her head gently. He then led her to the subway. She wiped her eyes, and tried to get rid of the runs in her mascara. It only smudged, which made her sigh. Danny smirked at her, and gently pulled her against him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his fingers tugging gently at her sling.

They navigated New York to her apartment, and Danny pushed her to the bathroom.

"Clean up Montana. Then we'll talk." he said, and walked back to the living room to sit on the couch.

She nodded, and trudged into the bathroom. Turning the shower up scalding hot, she peeled off her clothing. Stepping in the searing heat, she let the water pound out the tenseness in her back muscles. She slowly rubbed the melon smelling shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp in slow circles. Conditioner followed, then her body. It all flowed off of her and down the drain. Feeling reenergized, she stepped out and slipped the plastic bag off her broken arm and trashed it. She then awkwardly rubbed out her hair and dried her body. Pulling her plain white a fluffy robe over her small form, she walked out, hair now wrapped in the towel. Danny was still sitting on the couch just as before, and watched her nervously step into the room and sit beside him.

"Okay Lindsay, you have to talk to me. Get it out." he said soothingly.

"Why bother? You already got the story from my oh-so-sweet sister." she said dully.

"You should tell it to someone anyway. Besides, I doubt everything she said was true." Danny replied, and surprised her by pulling her into his arms and lap, "You can trust me Lindsay."

With those words, the dam broke.

"It was my last week of high school as a senior. I was in Math class, and we were actually having a small celebration. I came out with an A+ from the class." she paused, "Half-way through, five people dressed in black burst into the room and held us up at gunpoint. They shot the teacher, Mr. Gene, but kept us alive. For ten hours we were stuck in that room, getting threatened. Finally they lost it and shot everyone dead. I was the only one who survived the attack. Cops found me on the floor bleeding with a gunshot wound to the shoulder."

She slowly reached up and pushed off her robe enough so he could see the small but silvery scar on both sides of her shoulder.

"It was a through and through. It was lodged into my desk." she said, and shuddered, "I had originally thought to just work on Mama's ranch. But after that, since all five got away from the police, that I went into forensics. I had a knack for it, as you can tell." she stopped to gather her thoughts, and was grateful that Danny was silent the whole time, only squeezing her slightly in comfort, "I was in and out of college pretty fast, and I was soon working cases again. One day I found out they'd uncovered evidence from the shooting that they hadn't found before. They managed to bring in one man, and he saw me. He managed to throw off the officers and kick me to the ground, saying 'his boys would get me' when I least expected it."

Silence enveloped them, but Danny nudged her a bit, "What did ya do after that?"

"I quit." she said simply, "I quit my job and looked for one somewhere else. I got an offer from New York and I took it. Once I finished going through therapy again I left for here. And here I am. With you."

Danny eyebrows drew together as she fell silent, resting her head on his hard chest. He tightened his hold around her, and rested his cheek on her head.

"And you stood me up because…?" he finally asked.

She flinched, and looked up at him with watery coffee eyes, "I wanted to go Danny. Believe me I did. In fact, I was in front of the door… but…"

"But what?"

"The man they caught… he was my boyfriend at the time. He'd been trying to get me into a position to kill Me." she said softly, "Now do you understand? My trust was shattered. I wanted to go to dinner with you Danny; you don't realize how much I did. Still do! But…"

"Don't bother." he said abruptly, "I understand."

"Thank you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Danny opened his eyes and closed them again, it took a minute to remember where he was. But when he felt a warm body snuggle closer to him, it all came back to him. Cracking one eye open, he glanced at the sleep tousled curls of Lindsay. She was still sleeping blissfully. He noticed their position; somehow during the night he'd stretched out the full length of the couch, and trapped Lindsay in his arms around her waist and stomach. She'd turned around and buried her face into his shirt more fully, and he was able to see half the smile she wore.

Arching his back to work out the kinks that came from sleeping on the couch, he relaxed and looked back at Lindsay. She seemed to be pulling back from the depths of sleep. Suddenly his phone started to belt out a jaunty tune, and Lindsay groaned, a hand flailing out to hit the off button. Danny watched with a smirk as she realized several things.

One: that was not her alarm.

Two: that was not her phone.

Three: her pillow was warm and breathing.

When she opened her eyes to meet Danny's blue orbs, they were still fogged over with sleep. Then she heard her alarm clock going off in her bedroom. She groaned, and got off of him.

"You might want to get that." she said with a sleep-cracked voice as she disappeared into her room.

He nodded with a laugh, and answered his phone. It was Mac calling about a corpse in the Bronx. He was hanging up when Lindsay came out in jeans and a form-fitting green tank top with a plain white long sleeve underneath. She stretched uncomfortably, finding the kinks Danny had already discovered.

Her phone had also gone off for the same call, and she groaned again. She glanced over at him.

"I can give you a ride if you want. Since you decided to chase me half-way through New York you have no car." she offered, pulling a jean jacket on and straightening.

"Thanks Montana." he replied looking around for his jacket. She saw it on the chair and tossed it to him, who caught it was a smile of thanks.

"Let's go solve a crime." she said softly, and after grabbing her keys she jogged down the stairs to her car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey you two." Flack said absentmindedly, still jotting down notes in his book.

"What've we got Flack?" Danny said, pulling up the yellow tapes.

"Name's Fiona Jennings. Found dead in the bushes by her about half an hour ago. She didn't touch anything, so she says." he replied, glancing at his notes.

Lindsay scanned the crime scene, eyes narrowed. Something here wasn't right. Then she glanced over at the woman who found the body. Her whole body jerked in response. She excused herself from the men, and approached the blonde.

"Annette." she said simply.

"Oh my god, Lindsay! I didn't know what to do! I-I found her… a-and I didn't want to… After everything I've learned from you being a CSI, I knew not to touch anything. S-She wasn't breathing!" her sister-in-law wailed, chewing on her fingernails.

"There a problem Montana?" Danny walked up behind her.

"Danny, this is my sister-in-law. Don't worry Annette, you aren't in any trouble. I'm sorry you had to see this. Listen, tell Leo I said hi." she pulled out a card and snatched a pen from Danny, "This is my new house phone, call me so we can all meet up. Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Lindsay, I just…" the woman trailed off, then quickly kissed the CSIs cheek, "I'll call you later tonight, alright?"

Lindsay nodded, and watched her sister leave. She groaned, and rubbed her temples, "My personal life is getting way too messed up."

"Yeah, but we got a job t' do. C'mon, you take body, I'll take scene?" Danny replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You got it, Cowboy." she grinned, and both turned to their jobs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Lindsay."

Lindsay spun around, fumbling with the test results to meet Mac's cold stare. She winced, knowing what he was about to ask. She hadn't seen him since Jessica's oh-so-wonderful appearance.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that here. I shouldn't have-"he cut her off.

"How many of the others knew before your sister?" he asked.

"Only you knew from my file. Not even Stella knew." she mumbled, raking her fingers through her smooth hair.

"Is them knowing this going to be a problem in the lab?" he questioned, tone serious.

"It shouldn't be, but I don't know how they might react. Stella knew something happened, something horrible. She didn't know what. The others, even Danny, had no idea. I haven't really spoken to anyone." she confessed.

"If they start to bring it up, I'll talk to them alright? It may sound cold but, I can't have this interrupting your work ethic." he placed a hand on each of her shoulders, "If you need to talk, Lindsay, I am more than your boss."

She nodded, biting her bottom lip gently, "Thanks Mac. I really am fine. It happened a long time ago."

"Alright. Now what have you got on our vic?" he said, and she cracked a smile.

"Substance on her jacket was pyridine …"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay shut her locker, the sound a bit louder than needed, but it helped ease out some anger. Resting her forehead on the metal again, she was wondering how stupid it would be to get raving drunk that night. She didn't drink much, but passing out without dreams sounded like a good idea. The hang over would suck, but they always did. And she wasn't on call tonight, and it was her day off tomorrow.

"Maybe getting drunk wouldn't be such a bad thing…" she said lowly.

"I don't think so Montana. I don't think I want to see you drunk." said a teasing voice she'd come to know to well.

"I don't think it's any of your business what I do after hours, Messer." snapped Lindsay, but without much bite to it.

"It is if I'm going to invite you to something. You. Me. Dinner, tonight?" he offered, leaning on her locker so he could face her, "And you actually show up?"

"Danny…" she started.

"Listen, I know you said you needed time to work things out an' all. But really, is getting drunk gonna help? You can talk to me Monroe." revised Danny quickly, holding up his hands.

She paused for a minute, then giggled, "I was going to say what time?"

He lost the wind in his sails at that.

"Oh."

She giggled again, shaking her head as she shouldered her purse.

"What… What made you change your mind?" he asked curiously.

"Danny, if anything, you're a really good friend to me. Annoying at points yes, but still a really close friend. And now since you know what I'm trying to get over, I don't have anything to hide anymore. And it's actually helped that you know, and you care." Lindsay explained, pinks tinting slightly, "So, yes and what time will you pick me up?"

He laughed, pushing off her locker to open his own. He pulled out his jacket, and before leaving, she heard him call out the time.

"I'll get ya at seven!"

She smiled, maybe getting drunk wasn't the best idea. And it was now at the bottom at her list as she left the lab.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Danny knocked on Lindsay's door, he was imagining the many different outfits she could be wearing. He totally did not expect her to be wearing nothing date worthy.

Her hair was soaking wet, and dripped onto the white bath-robe, and her face was a healthy pink for a hot shower.

"Hey Danny. Sorry about the lack of clothes. Just give me a second, alright?" she said, letting him in and taking his jacket to hang on a hook.

"Sure, sure, go right ahead Ms. Monroe. But I don't really mind staying here with you in that." he waggled his eyebrows, and she just rolled her eyes, putting a delicate hand to her temple.

"Why did I agree to this?" she murmured to herself, fiddling with the ties to her robe as she shut her bedroom door.

"'Cause I'm so dashingly handsome, and sexy, right?" he called out, plopping down on the couch.

He could hear the faint sound of a groan, and he smirked. At least she still had some humor left. He glanced at her coffee table, which now had only one book, then a novel (romance from what he could tell), a box of tissues, and some chocolate kisses. Shooting a look over at the door, he reached over to grab a kiss and unwrapped it to pop it in his mouth. Chewing the chocolate, he listened to the very faint sounds of Lindsay getting ready.

Lazily walking out, Lindsay watched Danny steal another Hershey Kiss from her coffee table. Grinning, she leaned back against the wall as he took a peek at the back of the book. He peeked back to make sure she wasn't there, and it didn't hit him that she was there, arms crossed, until after he'd turned around again. Tossing the romance on couch he stood, and nodded as he looked over her choice of clothing. Simple but clean tan pants with a neat green long sleeve with clearish beads.

"Well Miss Monroe, shall we?" he said, putting on fake grace. It looked rather ridiculous.

"Danny…" she laughed, shaking her head since her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

He led her to his car, and opened her door. The gentleman in him was really surprising her now.

They arrived at a petite restaurant that was, not surprisingly, Italian. He pulled her in, placing a guiding hand at her lower back. It was a dim place, with soothing music playing in the back round. The scents wafting through the air made Lindsay stop a moment just to inhale the delights. When she opened her eyes, she met Danny's amused gaze.

"What?" she said charmingly, and brushed past to follow their waiter.

He shook his head as they followed the man to a comfy secluded booth, with soft navy blue seats. As they sat, some wine was poured for them, and Lindsay tasted it. It tingled in her mouth it was so delicious.

"I'm telling you Danny, you spoil me." she said breathlessly, stealing another taste then setting it aside.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," he grumbled, probably due to the fact that the waiter was raking his gaze over Lindsay's unique form.

The pondered over the menus for a while, then ordered.

"Danny why did you take me to dinner?" she asked finally, catching his ice blue gaze with her chocolate one.

"What, I can't take a friend out to dinner?" he tried to brush it off.

"Danny, I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. Trust me; I've had to deal with this before. Now, why are you so intent on getting me out?" she said in a low, deadly voice.

"C'mon Montana, you're goin' through a rough spot." he started.

_'You have no idea, Danny Messer… Ever since the Holly case…' _she thought sadly

"-and I heard you say you were gonna go out just to get drunk. Not exactly a good idea Monroe. And really, isn't gettin' dinner with me better than a hangover?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at the question.

She tore her eyes away from his now, settling it on the table. She bit her bottom lip and silently tapped the pads of her fingers on the table. She shook her head and looked back up, and Danny was surprised to see her eyes were starting to shine with unshed tears.

"Danny, after I was shot, then changed my career to a CSI, and was then confronted by my past, Jessica was still cold to me. We never really got along, since you obviously noticed that we look alike. But I was the one the boys looked at in high school, even though I didn't go through all the "beauty measures" that Jessie did. She was very jealous, even though I told he I didn't like it. It's always been a rift between us. When I was shot, I got sympathy votes, and she was basically ignored by the public. I even tried to get some attention to her, but it failed. I'm surprised she still let me see her daughter Allie, who even though she knows there's an issue between us, tries to pull us back together." she rambled, then shut her mouth, not wanting to go further into it.

"So this whole thing is a jealousy act, telling the whole team about you crappy past?" he said surprised.

She nodded with dry humor, "Stupid isn't it?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, then looked up at her, "Well just don't think of it tonight Montana."

She smiled, "Thanks Danny."

"No problem."

Their meals came, and they tucked into the delicious delicacies with enthusiasm. They talked over menial things and Lindsay got to know the mysterious Danny Messer better. When they were done, Lindsay settled back into the comfy booth seat, holding a hand to her stomach.

"You know, this is almost as good as the fried bugs." she teased.

"Oh yeah? If ya want I can order some." he said, waggling his eyebrows in humor.

"Hm, unfortunately I'm stuffed to the brim." she said, contemplating his offer, "Should we get the check?"

Danny had to fight Lindsay for the bill, insisting that he offered to bring her and she should pay. She finally gave with a roll of her eyes and they paid and left. He walked her up to her apartment, which earned him another smile.

"Thanks Danny, I had a good time." she said, sliding her key into the lock and turning to face him.

"Glad ya had a good time." he said, then totally surprised her.

He kissed her.

Lindsay had heard the rumors of Danny being a player, and he certainly had the looks for it. But the touch of his lips to hers was gentle, and very careful. It made her eyes widen, then slide shut. When he started to pull away she encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him a fraction more firmly to her to return the kiss. He cautiously placed his hands on her waist as she tipped her head back and pulled him with her so that the kiss deepened. This was taking him completely by surprise, considering her thought that Lindsay would pull back and deny him again. But she'd basically and subtly taken over the romantic gesture. He wasn't going to waste the chance. Pulling her tightly to him, he caressed her lips with his, making the woman's breath catch and sigh.

Then it was over. Danny had pulled back, his eyes still closed. Lindsay was breathing rather heavily, as had his shirt now fisted in her hand. Her broken one was still pinned to her side, but the fingers were trembling.

Neither spoke, not knowing how to react. Finally he stammered a goodbye, and Lindsay disappeared into her apartment. But she didn't get far. When she'd closed the door she collapsed against it and slowly slid down. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke, but it was only one word.

"Wow…"

_**A/N: WOOOO! Hot smoochies! I love it! Please read and review about the hot make-out scene!**_

_**Next Chapter: Soup Man in Winter and Reunion**_


	11. Chapter11Soup Man in Winter andA Reunion

Part Eleven- Soup Man in Winter and A Reunion

Stella always was an observant one. That's why she knew first thing that something had happened to Lindsay the other night.

After Jessica Monroe, Lindsay's sister, made a grand appearance to try and screw Lindsay over, Stella finally decided to dig and find out the truth. Some of what Jessica had said was true, and there were a few exaggerations, and a few that were understatements. Now she could understand the tension when Lindsay denied Danny.

Oh yeah, she'd easily found out about that from a crying Lindsay.

But when Lindsay came in that morning it was like the CSI was in a daze. She still did her job amazingly well, almost better than normal. But whenever someone asked a question she would shake her head and ask them to repeat. Stella had to find out what happened.

She managed to corner the country girl in the break room, and she was fondling a cup of coffee, once again deep in thought. She reached out and tapped her shoulder, making her react harshly. She jerked and spun around, spilling scalding coffee over her hand.

"Stella! Ah, sorry, hold on a sec." she hissed, and started to run cold water over the minor burn.

"Lindsay, what's been going on today? I've never seen you so out of it." Stella asked, pulling some paper towels out to mop up the spill on the floor.

"Sorry Stella. I didn't realize. I had a… interesting night last night." Lindsay explained, taking a paper towel to soak it and wrap it around her pained hand.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, it was nothing bad, don't worry. Just… surprising…" she smiled.

Stella knew that smile. It was a man smile, and she had an idea who put it there.

"Let me guess, see Danny last night?" she asked with a knowing smile when the country girl jerked again.

"No, no. Nothing important." she said softly, and Stella knew she wasn't getting anything else from her.

"Okay…" Stella furrowed her eyebrows, and then shrugged.

Both of their phones went off, and like machines they pulled them out to check the message. With a grin, Lindsay showed her message, which was the same as Stella's.

_DB found in warehouse. See me for details and go –Mac_

"Looks like we're working together." Stella said wryly, and both women swept out to rush to Mac's office. Lindsay was quite surprised that Mac was letting her go to a scene. Of course, she wouldn't protest the work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh god!" Lindsay cried, choking on the putrid smell that rushed her senses.

"Decomp. Wonderful." Stella sighed, and walked into the stuffy, noxious room, Lindsay at her heels.

"What've you got for us Flack?" Lindsay called over her shoulder.

Flack followed reluctantly, holding his sleeve over his nose. He'd never gotten a decomp this bad before. Although that might've been to the fact that the body was basically liquid flesh. Flies were everywhere, and the only truly solid item was his bones. Hot, stuffy, and smelly. The lucky ladies.

"Owner of the building found the body not to long ago. After throwing up he called us. No clue who it could be." he explained, "Now how long do I have to stay?"

"Go Flack. We'll process." Stella laughed.

He thanked her and hightailed it out of there. Lindsay snapped on gloves and glanced at Stella.

"Shall we?"

"I'd rather not."

"Yeah, don't you love and hate heating in warehouses?"

They laughed, and then stopped breathing through their noses to get to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Montana- whoa! My god." Danny's hand flew to his nose, "What the hell is that smell?"

"Smooth Danny. It's my soup man." she said, also choking on her not so pleasant smell.

"Soup man?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. Decomp was so bad he became like soup. The smell was even worse at the warehouse." Lindsay explained, wrinkling her nose.

"How you got bad decomp in the middle of a frigid winter I don't wanna know. I pity you Monroe." he said before backing up to avoid the smell. She smiled, and glanced over in the direction of the showers in the locker room.

A silence fell between them as Lindsay fidgeted and Danny crossed his arms. Finally Lindsey turned to her locker and pulled out shower needs.

"I'm going to try and… get rid of some stink. It's the end of my shift and I have a meeting to get to so…" she muttered awkwardly, and fled to the shower room.

Danny shook his head, and checked his phone. Trace was calling and they had the results.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Lindsay!"

The young CSI couldn't help but squeal as an older man bounded over to pull her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. When he set her down she stumbled, making him snatch her arm and pull her into another hug. She laughed loudly, curling her own arms through his over his shoulders. Resting her head on his strong shoulder covered by a winter jacket she smiled with glee.

"Hey Leo." she said.

He pulled back to give her a smacking kiss on the cheek, "Look at you baby sister, what have you done to yourself?" he waved a hand at her broken arm.

"I'll give you the gory details later. I don't want to talk about it right now." she said quietly, then perked up, "But where's Annette and your spawn?"

"She's about a hundred feet that way. K-K is with her." he replied, using the infant's nickname.

Leo led her to the tall, beautiful blonde, who was cradling a small infant to her shoulder. The baby was just starting to grow very light brown hair with blonde at the roots. She'd taken her mothers intelligent jade eyes. Lindsay held out her arms for the baby, and Annette gladly handed her over.

"New York is… interesting." Leo commented as they walked through a snow-dusted Central Park

"Don't worry, it grows on you. I hated it here when I first arrived. Well, when I got to work anyway…" Lindsay said with a grin.

"Isn't that because of that Italian from Staten Island? What was his name… Danny?" Annette asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah. You met him Annette. The one I stole the pen from when you found the body." Lindsay said absently, not realizing her mistake until Annette squealed with delight.

"You mean that tasty piece of man flesh???" she cried, "Oh Lindsay, sweetie, I don't know how you could push off his advances! I mean, his eyes were so BLUE!"

"I have to hold him off with a steel rod." she groaned, "Annette; this is the man who gave me the nickname Montana."

"Yeah, but he's also the one who went to you and wrapped you in his arms when you had a gun in your face and had to drop a flash bomb!" she retorted.

"That's hardly a reason here Ann…" she trailed off.

"Hello, ladies? Am I even in this conversation anymore?" Leo piped in, making them all laugh. When Kayla shrieked with delight they went into round two of laughter.

"Sorry Leo. Come on, I'll take you to we're the team usually has lunch. They have the best burgers."

"Mmm… burgers. That sounds mouth watering…" Annette trailed off thinking of food.

"That's only because you're pregnant again. Honestly, you make Ma proud the way you're producing." Lindsay commented.

Annette looked down at her extended belly, "Seven months now. I think it's a boy."

"I'm voting another girl." Leo said.

"Well, I'm neutral. I don't mind another niece or nephew. Although, I don't have a nephew yet…" Lindsay trailed off suggestively.

"Well, I hope I birth to your approval. Now, let's get food!" Annette replied, and started off.

"Wrong way Ann!" Lindsay called out, and with little Kayla Monroe in her arms she led the way.

They arrived at Ben's Diner from taking the subway to close to the lab, then popped in. Seeing the CSI, the man at the counter called out in jolly greeting.

"Lindsay! Wonderful to see you here again!" he cried.

"Hi Ben. Intruding?" she replied.

"Never sweet-thing. How many, three? Three and a baby! Not yours Lindsay I'm sure?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He was a Hispanic man with green eyes and slick black hair. He wasn't fat, but very strongly built.

"No, this is Kayla my niece. Annette, Leo, this is Ben, the owner of the diner. Ben, this is my brother Leo and his wife Annette." Lindsay said, making introductions. Kayla squealed with delight, and reached out for Ben, who plucked her out of the country girl's arms to look her over.

"Yup, she's beautiful. Now, it is a pleasure to meet Miss Monroe's family. I'm Ben as you know, and you have the pleasure of being served by me. Sit, sit!" he said, motioning for them to sit at the counter.

Grabbing a baby seat, Ben strapped Kayla safely in, then took their orders. Then he yelled some orders to the chefs out back, and returned.

"So, what brings them here to New York, and what happened to your arm sweet-thing? I haven't seen you for ages and ya never call." he asked.

"I thought Danny or Flack would've told you. You didn't hear about the kidnapping?" she asked first.

"Kidnapping? I haven't heard anything except in the papers about a CSI being taken… Oh no, that was you?" he exclaimed.

"We never found out why he took me. But before the team found me he found that throwing me into walls was fun. Broke my arm and a couple of ribs, and those were only from before. When the police found me I was shot. I can't believe no one told you!" Lindsay explained.

"No! Aw, that's terrible Lindsay. I'm sorry. If ida known ida dropped off some of my food for you!" Ben wailed, taking her hand affectionately.

Lindsay looked around the diner which was empty save for them, "I'm fine Ben. But Annette here has another child in her belly and she's hungry."

"Of course. I'll get you your food now_. ¡Hey¡Apresúrese para arriba con el alimento le los cocineros perezosos¡Tengo una señora hambrienta que sea embarazada!_" he started into Spanish as he disappeared behind the doors.

"He's certainly… perky." Leo offered.

"Ben is very enthusiastic about taking care of us CSIs. He's taken us in as family basically. And now you're part of it." Lindsay said with a wide smile, tickling Kayla's cheeks to make her giggle.

Ben returned, and placed a thick cheeseburger dripping with juices in front of Annette, who eagerly dug in. He placed a steak in front of Leo, and tomato soup in front of Lindsay.

"Why hot liquid sweet-thing?" he asked.

"It's the cold season Ben. Just felt like something hot and simple." she replied, spooning some into her mouth.

"Okay, okay, I won't press." he said, and more conversation sprung up.

As Lindsay rebonded with her family, Kayla now bouncing on her knee, she failed to notice some very familiar people coming in. Ben did though.

"Stella! Sheldon! And of course, the ever popular Danny-boy!" he exclaimed, holding up his hands in welcome, "What can I get for you today?"

Stella smiled warmly at Ben, not seeing Lindsay hidden behind Leo's large frame, "Usual Ben. I'm too tired to check out the menu."

"Sheldon?" he turned to the dark-skinned doctor.

"I'll just have some chicken fingers and a chocolate shake." he replied, sitting next to Annette, also not seeing Lindsay.

"Danny-boy?"

"Ben, don't call me that. I'll just have a burger." he said gruffly, sitting next to Hawkes, and Stella followed his example to sit next to him.

A baby's wail broke the short silence, and all three jumped to see Lindsay shoot up from behind Leo.

"Ann, give me the bag. K-K needs to be changed. Hey guys." she said breathlessly, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Danny glanced at the couple laughing at Lindsay, and raised an eyebrow. They were the married couple in the picture in Lindsay's room. Stella and Hawkes were staring at the ladies room in amazement.

"You must be Leo and Annette. How you doin'? I'm-"he was cut off.

"Danny Messer. We've heard all about you." Annette finished, holding out her hand, "Annette Monroe."

"Monroe?" asked Stella.

"Oh yeah. This is Montana's brother Leo, and his wife." Danny explained, "They're visiting for a while I'm guessing."

"Yeah, we are. Ma sent both of her kids out to check on Lindsay since she couldn't come. After many canceled flights and changed doctor's appointments we finally got here. And you are?" Leo asked.

"Detective Stella Bonasera, I'm a co-worker of Lindsay's." said the curly-haired CSI.

"Pleasure. I've heard about you too Stella." Annette said, holding her hand out to shake.

Leo finally took initiative, "You're Sheldon Hawkes right? The ME who became a CSI?"

"Yes, that's me. I didn't know Lindsay had siblings." Sheldon said, slightly confused.

Leo laughed, "You think that with the Monroe family, where it's normal to have five kids of your own that she doesn't have siblings?"

"Lindsay keeps to herself a lot." Stella explained.

The aforementioned woman appeared, infant in her arms. The baby actually looked drowsy, and her coworkers found it humorous to see her swaying slightly to sooth the infant into sleep.

"Sorry about that. I'm guessing you've had introductions?" she asked, handing Kayla to Annette.

"Yes, but we never heard about your family Linds. They seem really nice." Stella offered.

"Unfortunately Linds, not enough time for embarrassing stories when she was little." Leo sighed.

"Yes, and you aren't telling any." Lindsay replied firmly, and started back into her soup.

When the three Monroe's were done eating, Lindsay stood up to stretch. Annette stood up with her, lifting Kayla with her. Then Stella held out her hands.

"May I?" she asked.

Annette handed the infant over, and Stella and Hawkes crowded around the adorable child. Her eyes were wide open, and she had a toothless smile while making baby noises. Stella smiled warmly, then handed her to Hawkes, who (being a former doctor) handled her delicately. Annette excused herself for the bathroom, basically waddling with her extended belly. Leo put an arm around his sister, and kissed the top of her head.

"We gotta get going soon sis. But we'll visit tomorrow. Since you know New York, you can give us a tour." he said while her friends cooed over the baby (well, mainly Stella).

"Okay. I'll make sure to protect you from the leggy blondes. We have to go out tomorrow to a bar." she said.

"Bar?" piped Annette, "When?"

"Not for you. You decided to keep up the 'baby factory' tradition, so you wouldn't enjoy breaking men's hearts." she replied easily.

"Now me, on the other hand, can break the hearts of all the gorgeous New York ladies out there. 'Cause you know I only have eyes for you." Leo said in a low voice, and kissed her tenderly. Lindsay sighed and walked over to the threesome.

Kayla's face screwed up randomly, and started to wail again. Stella looked up, a worried glint in her eye. Lindsay was about to talk her when two hands were already lifting her. She raised her eyebrows at Danny, who was now gently cradling the crying infant. Surprisingly, her wails lessened in volume, as she reached out to brush her miniscule finger against his stubble. She still whimpered with a frown, but was taking interest in the new face. Lindsay laughed.

"Wow Messer, I would never think of you as a person for children." she teased, "You even got her to quiet down!"

"How hard could it be?" he attempted to brush it off as he handed her to Annette who'd finally gotten out of the lip lock with her husband and had approached them with a bottle in hand to feed her.

"Alright Lindsay-pie, we're leaving. I'll pop over your apartment and we'll go out drinking. I'll bring the bat to beat off the men like you asked me on the phone a while back." Leo said, pulling his sister into another painful bear hug. She bit her lip to avoid crying out in pain.

"You know, no more hugs. I still hurt you know." she wheezed, clinging to the counter, "And how can you remember that one little detail in the hour long phone calls?"

"Just my skill Lindsay-pie." he said with a chuckle.

"That's almost as bad as 'Montana'. Where do I get all these nicknames?" she groaned.

"It's a gift?" offered Danny.

"Can it Messer. Bye Leo. See you tomorrow." she said, rising on her toes to peck his cheek.

"See you later baby sister." and the couple departed. Rubbing her chest she grimaced, and dug out a bottle of pills to swallow one.

"Lindsay, what's with the pills? Are you still in pain?" asked Hawkes.

"Now and then. Trust me, I'm fine. My brother just has strong arms." she replied, and lifted her purse, "I gotta go, see you tomorrow guys."

"Heading home alone Montana?" Danny asked.

"I don't need an escort." she said lowly, and swept out. Without even thinking he hurried to follow her. Stella and Sheldon exchanged knowing looks.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait up Montana!" he called out after her retreating form. She slowed down for him to catch up.

"What's up Danny?" she said absently digging around in her purse.

He didn't answer, gently taking her hand to stop her. She turned, her eyes wide in curiosity. Pulling her to the side, he released her hand to cross his arms. The serious look in his eye made her lose the playful glint in her eye. Instead she backed up against the wall, prepared to listen.

"Lindsay," not good, he rarely used her real name. There was one time where she really hated it when he used her name…

"What's happened between us?" he blurted out after a pregnant pause

"What… What do you mean?" she winced at his words.

"After dinner…" he trailed off, "You're running me in circles Montana. I've tried to stay back but it's getting harder to. And after that kiss…"

She sighed, and opened her mouth to speak but he started off again.

"And don't go sayin' that was a mistake too! You stopped me from pullin' back Montana. So tell me, where are we now? 'Cause I ain't gonna lie Linds, I still like you and I still feel the chemistry." he looked at her expectantly.

She didn't know what to say. She'd been hoping to have some time to figure out what was going on too. Biting her lip softly, a frown marred her cheeks as she glanced away for a moment. Then she finally gave up.

Grabbing his hand she jerked him forward as she rose on her feet to press her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprised, but wasted no time in returning the passion. The kiss was short, but had them both breathless when they parted. Hands on her hips, he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that where we are?" he murmured.

"Danny…" she started, "I told that last time that I liked you. A lot. And I still did and do. I tried to solve my problems alone, and look where it got me. Broken arm, gun wound, broken ribs, and dealing with Jessica. You know now so… I don't know…"

Danny watched her expressions change from confusion back to the frail Lindsay he'd seen after she'd woken. Scared, unsure, and it made him pull her into a hug.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Montana, okay? If you want, I'll back off again." he said, and she looked back, almost horrified.

"No! Danny, I want to be with you. I just… I had the demons in the closet thing. I didn't want to put that kind of baggage on you." she hurried to say.

"Lindsay, don't worry about baggage. Lord knows I got some too. I'll take whatever baggage ya got." he said gently, his blue eyes boring into hers.

She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again. This one was gentle, and much longer. They ignored stares from the people of New York.

"Thank you Danny." she murmured when they parted, and they walked to her apartment.

**A/N: translation to the Spanish (apologies if it is not exact, I do not know Spanish at all except for 'HOLA!')- _Hey! Hurry up with the food you lazy chefs! I have a hungry lady who is pregnant! Anyway… Please read and review!_**

**_Next Chapter: Playing the Fields_**


	12. Chapter 12 Playing the Fields

Part Twelve: Playing the Fields

"My god Danny! How can you do that??!!"

"It's all in the skill, Montana. Maybe I'll show it to you later after."

"I don't think I want to. I'll let you do that every time."

"I dunno, it'd be amazing to watch you to it too."

"What are you two talking about!?"

Danny and Lindsay turned to look at a wide-eyed Sheldon Hawkes. Looking at each other, Lindsay laughed.

"Nothing Hawkes, Messer here was just telling me about some of his more… gory interrogations." she said, "One involving flirting with a pretty face."

"I remember that one. Interesting maneuver Danny." Hawkes replied with a grin, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

The couple watched the former ME leave, and then looked at each other. She shrugged when he raised his eyebrows, and continued into the break room. Her course was intent on the coffee machine as she poured herself a mug and added the proper amount of sugar and cream. Danny followed her example and made his own cup. They both drank the caffeine in comfortable silence, her hand engulfed by his as they sat at a table.

"So, dinner at your place or mine?" he asked.

"I think it's your turn to make dinner Cowboy." she replied, squeezing his hand under the table gently.

"Right… And you aren't afraid of a man cooking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have faith in you Messer." she said warmly.

"Lindsay?" it was Stella.

Hands sliding away from each other, Lindsay looked up at the curly-haired brunette, "Yeah? Did you get a hit on the prints we found in the warehouse?"

"Yeah, they belong to a man named Fredrick Wingham. Flack is out picking him up." Stella replied.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." said Lindsay, and turned to Danny when she disappeared, "Duty calls."

She polished off her coffee and set the mug aside. Checking that no one was around to say, she pulled Danny into a tender kiss which he eagerly returned.

"Later, Messer." she murmured against his lips, and then slipped out to head to interrogation.

Walking in with Stella, Lindsay met cold brown eyes of Fredrick. He was not the most attractive, with more of a pudgy look to him. Big muscled, bulging cheeks, she was reminded of a squirrel with acorns in its mouth. His hair was greasy and blonde, slicked to one side. He eyed the two attractive women with an appreciative eye.

"Well I seem to be a lucky man to get two sexy detectives on my tail." he said.

"Mister Wingham, can you explain why your prints were found in the warehouse where a body was found?" Stella said sternly.

"No clue." he replied smugly, "Why don't you try and suck the info outta me. Long and slow?"

Lindsay resisted the urge to pummel the pig, "Mister Wingham, we found your prints on a piece of wood with the vic's blood and hair on it, how do explain that?"

"As I said, no clue. Although I think I'd rather you try and suck it outta me." he waggled his eyebrows at her, making her scowl.

"Cut the crap Fredrick. The evidence points to you that you killed him." Stella burst, "If you don't answer our questions, you're definitely going to jail."

"I already told you, bitch, I don't know anything! I don't know anything 'bout no dead body!" he roared, slamming his fists on the desk.

"Lying isn't going to help you get away with murder." hissed Lindsay, leaning against the far edge of the table.

"I didn't murder nobody." he snapped.

"Do you have a way to prove that? Where were you that night?" Lindsay inquired.

"I was at home. Alone with my computer." he replied, shrugging

"Can you prove that?" Stella said.

"Dunno how, but I didn't kill nobody." he said firmly

"Then explain why your prints are on this!" cried Lindsay, slapping down a picture of the murder weapon.

"I don't know toots, but I'd like to find out." he growled.

Stella just sighed, "Evidence is showing you're the one that killed him. Get him out of here."

Lindsay watched with cold eyes as cuffs were slapped on him. The whole time he kept stealing glances at her, glances that made her feel like a piece of meat. She was the first of the two detectives to flee the room, storming angrily down the hall. She flexed her fingers angrily, and spun around to face an equally pissed off Stella.

"I hate guys like that." she fumed, "I hate them! Did you see how he just looked at us like we were pieces of meat?"

'I know, they're scum bags. But he's behind bars now for murder so we won't have to deal with him again." Stella replied.

She was still fuming when she burst into hers and Danny's office, but he thankfully wasn't there. Personally she didn't want to see anyone of the male gender right now. Except maybe Sid, with his kooky tales.

Resting her head on the desk she muttered strings of curses for once. She usually didn't swear, but she felt a right to it right now. The look in Wingham's eye had freaked her out and disgusted her at the same time.

Banging her head on the desk a few times, she finally turned to the mountains of paperwork still on her desk. Oh goody. She pulled up Windows Media Player to put on some soothing classical music and pulled out her pen.

"Great. Work…" she said before diving into the world of mutilated trees.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Danny glanced into his office shared with Lindsay. It was instinctive, considering he worked there. His shift was over, and he was headed home. But he realized that Lindsay was still in the office, head thrown back to rest on the edge of the chair, eyes closed. Classical music floated around her, creating the tiny smile on her lips. He couldn't help but stare. Sleeping, she looked more innocent and frail. But the lines of worry that accumulated over the day always disappeared to create the angel that was Lindsay.

And wow, that all sounded sappy to him. But it fit the woman precisely.

Opening the door and slipping in he bent to place a kiss on her forehead, then nose, then lips.

"Mmm…" she moaned, snapping awake and instinctively shoving away.

"Hey, it's only me!" Danny defended, holding up his hands.

She blinked the last traces of foggy sleep from her eyes and then relaxed with a groan, "So much for that idea…"

"What up Montana?" he asked, pulling her up and turning down the music.

"Just frustrated. Considering you have a murderer eyeing you like a piece of meat. Just makes you wonder how you can put up with the male gender." she explained, rubbing one eye and let herself be pulled into an embrace.

"Don't worry Montana. I ain't gonna let no scum bag mess with my girlfriend." he said firmly, tightening his hold for a moment and releasing.

"Girlfriend… Is that what I am now?" she asked softly, heart warming at the thought.

"Only if you wanna be. I told you Linds, I ain't gonna force you into nothin'." he said firmly, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Not forcing. I don't mind actually." she replied, and snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

The romantic moment was spoiled when her phone started to ring. Groaning, she reached over to answer it.

"Hey Leo. Yup, I remember. Okay, I'll be ready by six. 'K. Love you Leo, bye." she hung up, "Reminding me about my date." she explained.

"Ah, the date with the almighty older brother." Danny chuckled, "Didn't he say something about bringing a bat?"

"Yeah, and he was serious. He did that once when I was in college. Brought in a bat when I was out partying with friends. Classic over protectiveness." she said.

"Well, now you have a reason to deny 'em. I mean, you aren't gonna flirt with other guys, right." he asked jokingly, not expecting her to mock thinking about it, "Hey!"

"Of course." she said sympathetically, then brushed her lips against his. In retaliation her nibbled on her lower lip and sucked. She enjoyed it, but soon they had to break. No one had seen them. Good.

"So. Drinks tonight?" she offered.

"I'll be there at five thirty." he said, and both separated to head home.

By 6:20, Danny and Lindsay strolled into his regular bar with Leo trailing behind. Grabbing a booth, they relaxed with a man on each side of the female CSI. Leo didn't fail to notice the newer closeness between the couple, how she was actually leaning into him slightly.

"So Lindsay, what's the game plan? How do we intend to break some hearts?" her brother asked casually.

"Well, for starters lover boy, you can buy the drinks." she replied cheerily

Leo rolled his eyes, and heaved himself up to the bar. Lindsay glanced over at Danny, who was watching her with an amused smile. Leaning over, she let his lips engulf hers, making her blood roar.

_'Damn, he's a good kisser,'_ she thought randomly, swathing her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart by a fraction to breath, Danny spoke.

"I thought we weren't goin' public 'bout this." he panted.

"Don't worry. Leo's a little… preoccupied." she replied breathlessly.

He looked over her shoulder to confirm that yes, Leo was preoccupied. He had already been surrounded by three girls in the tight slutty clothes of definite lookers. They had 'seductive' grin, and often caressed his shoulders, chest, and arms. Lindsay grinned at her boyfriend, then held a finger to her mouth and motioned for him to follow. He stayed back a bit while Lindsay squirmed through the wall of women.

"Well hey there Leo, sweetie. I was wondering where you went, you have our drinks right?" she purred.

"Yup, here you go Linds." he replied, and pushed a beer at her.

"Thanks hot-stuff." she replied winking at the girls while passing, and dragged him to their booth, Danny swiftly following them.

"I haven't done that for a long time. Thanks Linds, I miss being a heartbreaker." Leo laughed, "I'm sure you miss it too."

She glanced at Danny, and grinned, "Nope, not a single bit."

_**A/N: I do not personally like this chapter, so if you agree with me, I'll put in chapter thirteen for you! Also, in one of my reviews, someone said that pregnant women cannot fly. Well, I have a loophole around my mistake. I said cancelled flights, I never said they flew. So let's just say they spent hours and hours driving ;). Thanks!!!!!**_

_**Next Chapter: Pinky Swears**_


	13. Chapter 13 Pinky Swears

Part Thirteen- Pinky Swears

Lindsay blearily opened her eyes, snuggling into the warm body next to her. The bundle of heat shifted, and turned to wrap an arm around her hip and bring her closer.

"Danny, I gotta get up at some point. I'm on call." she mumbled into his tank top covered chest.

"Ngh…" he groaned, and buried his face into her hair and fell back into slumber.

She sighed, and looked at her hand. It was currently very icy since it had not been curled up with her under the blankets. Lifting his tank top with one hand, she swiftly pressed her freezing appendage to his hard belly. His eyes snapped open and he jerked in shock. She fell into hysteric giggles at his shocked face. Scowling at her he threw off the blankets onto her and trudged into the bathroom.

"So how long are you going to be staying in my apartment Messer? I need to know how much food to buy!" she teased.

"You're hilarious you know, a real riot." he called back, muffled from washing his face.

She slipped out of bed, readjusting her tank top and flannel pants, and followed him into the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around his waist she kissed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Cowboy, I don't mind you staying and sharing my bed." she said against his back, "Although I'm surprised you didn't make a move."

"I tried my best not to. I know you want to go slow." he replied.

"Sweet." she complimented, and kissed his cheek before slipping out to make breakfast.

Danny wasn't lying. He was trying his best not to move too fast with Lindsay. Sleeping next to her was barely handleable, but some things she did in her sleep… He was going to go crazy…

"Crazy Country Girl." he said quietly while walking into the kitchen.

"One who has made you breakfast." Lindsay said with a faked harshness, but grinned nevertheless.

He watched her flit around the kitchen, making a delicious smelling breakfast. In the end he had an omelet, croissant, and sliced apples. She settled with toast with butter and honey, an omelet, and a banana. When they finished, Danny helped her clean the dishes. It surprised her how easily they worked together now. In the beginning it had been awkward, and often bumped into each other. Now she usually knew when he was around and never bumped into him unless it was on purpose. She smiled at the thought; it seemed kinda romantic that they worked so well together.

They curled up on the couch until finally the inevitable occurred, and Danny had to leave for work and she was called in not too long after. Ducking under the yellow tape in the building, she waved to Mac while walking over.

"What have we got Mac?" she asked gently.

"Vic was found by the janitor. Two gun shot wounds to the chest. No wallet no id, we have a John Doe." her boss explained.

"I'll process the scene, you take the body?" she offered.

"Get to work." he agreed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm telling you Mac, I don't think I'll ever understand killers." Lindsay said softly as they watched the killer being dragged away in a new pair of shiny bracelets.

"No one ever really does in most cases." he replied, turning to leave.

"Mac." she started, turning around to face him, "Have you ever… survived a horrible crime? One that seems to haunt your every footstep?"

"I think we all have crimes that remind us of the harder times." he said wisely.

"You can say that again…" grumbled Lindsay, jumping slightly when her phone started to ring, "'Scuse me Mac."

Walking farther from her boss she answered.

"Monroe."

_"Hey Montana."_

"What's up Danny?"

_"Checking in on you, got the guy?"_

"Yeah, full confession. A whole jealousy thing that I'll probably never understand."

_"M-hm, so how does dinner, my place sound?"_

"I'll have to think about it."

_"Come on Montana!"_

"Okay, I'll call you when I get off." she laughed.

_"Later Montana."_

"Bye Cowboy."

Clipping her phone back in place, she groaned when it went off again.

"Monroe."

_"Lindsay, it's Jessica."_

"Jessie." she said surprised, "What do you want?"

_"I need you to watch Allie for me tonight and tomorrow if possible. Can you?"_

"What time, I do still work in the lab."

_"I have an important party to go to, and I can't bring Allie to get in the way. So can you?"_

"Drop her off at my apartment. I'll be off in an hour." she said, holding back another groan.

"Very well."

She closed her phone and gave a quiet shriek of frustration. Clenching her hands into fists, she counted to ten before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. She was surprised to meet Sheldon Hawkes curious gaze.

"Lindsay is everything alright?" he inquired.

She sighed, and nodded, "Yes, everything's fine. I'm just dealing with my sister and more babysitting."

"Allie or Kayla?"

"Allie, it was my real sister who called." she said.

"Allie hasn't seemed to have picked up your sister's traits." he observed as they started down the hall.

She nodded, "Allie is a sweetheart. She knows how to keep a secret."

"Wow, never thought that was possible." Hawkes joked.

"For a five-year-old it's not common. But she'd a good kid, and really smart for her age." Lindsay said, smiling gleefully at the thought of her adorable niece.

"She's lucky to have an aunt like you. I need to head to ballistics, later Linds." he departed.

After calling Danny to change plans to having dinner at her place, she finished off some paperwork and headed home. Thinking over the past month or so, she remembered getting Christmas presents in the hospital. She'd been pretty much dead to the world on Christmas and New Years. Christmas because she was getting out the next day and New Years because she was still pretty drugged up and was unconscious that day. Danny had gotten her a necklace with the state of Montana on it. She now wore it around her throat all the time.

Trotting up to her apartment, she dropped her keys, cell phone, and jacket, and then went to shower. The hot water felt good on her sore and tender muscles. Stepping out she pulled on pajamas and collapsed on her bed. But that didn't last long because there was a knock on her door. She opened it and received Allie without a word from her icy sister. But when the door was shut she looked down at Allie.

"So pumpkin, how are you?" she asked.

"Good. I got a new Barbie doll." she replied proudly, showing the blonde haired doll.

"What about Teddy?" Lindsey questioned, leading the five-year-old to the couch.

"Teddy has a boo-boo. Mama was gonna get him fixed, but she said later. I don't wanna hurt him." replied Allie, her lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout.

"Well, how about this? Danny is going to be coming over soon, so until he does, I'll work on Teddy's boo-boo." Lindsay offered.

"I love you Aunty Lin!" squealed the little one, throwing herself at the CSI and knocked her to the ground. Lindsay had to hold back a yelp of pain that erupted in her chest.

"Allie, Allie sweetie. You can't do that." she wheezed, trying to ride the waves of pain.

"You okay?" whimpered Allie, rolling off as quickly as she could.

"Remember when Aunty Lindsay got shot? About four weeks ago? Well sometimes the boo-boo still hurts." she managed to gasp out, "Now go get Teddy…"

Allie nodded, and pulled off her backpack. But then she heard the jingle of keys and the door opening.

"Montana?" came the call of who she recognized as Danny Messer.

"Messer!" she squealed.

Danny popped in, and looked down at the two in surprise.

"Hey kiddo, how ya doin'? Lindsay!" he exclaimed when he notice her face screwed up in agony.

"Still have painkillers in the bathroom." she gasped. He nodded, and ran to get them. When they had been swallowed, Danny easily lifted Lindsay in his arms and carried her to her bed. Letting her sink in, he toed off his shoes and clambered in next to her to rub her arm gently. Allie watched with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry Aunty Lin! I didn' mean to! I just… I'm sorry!" she wailed, clutching Teddy.

"'S okay…" Lindsay breathed before burying her face into the shirt of Danny's stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"C'mere kiddo." Danny motioned the sobbing five-year-old girl over. She climbed up and crawled over. Her put a hand around each girl and leaned back against the headboard.

After about a half hour, Lindsay sighed, glad for the numbing sensation in her chest. She sat up, and looked over at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about that Danny. Just a spasm of pain, I should have remember that I still was a bit tender there." she said ruefully.

"Don't scare me like that Montana." he said sternly, but pulled her into another tight embrace. Allie jumped down with an uneasy smile, and quickly skittered into the living room to watch TV.

"I should thank you for helping me." she murmured against his shoulder.

He opened his mouth to reply with a smart remark, but her mouth swallowed his words. He chuckled against her mouth, and quickly dominated the kiss. Tilting her head back, she over balanced, and fell back against the bed. He was quick to follow, swooping down to occupy her lips again. She wrapped er arms around his neck and he wrapped one of her around her lower back, the other placed itself firmly between her shoulder blades. Moving with each other, they would have gone farther if a little voice didn't interrupt them.

"Um, Aunty Lin? Messer?"

They broke apart, Lindsay with a guilty grin. Danny groaned and rested his forehead on hers. She gently pushed him off, and sat up to look at the girl, who was looking at them with a befuddled expression.

"Aunty Lin, why are you doing that with Messer? Don't you know boys have cooties???" she said, head cocking to the side.

"I can answer that one kiddo. I think she likes my cooties." he said, giving a roguish grin to the woman.

"Can it Messer. C'mon Allie, let's go watch a movie." snapped Lindsay, giving him a mock glare.

She walked out, holding Allie's hand gently in hers while Danny regained his composure. Running a hand across his forehead he hoisted himself up and padded out. The girls were curled up with the beginnings of Lion King starting up. Lindsay looked groggy because of the medicine, but Allie looked excited. He collapsed next to them.

"So what have we got?" he asked Allie.

"Sh! Lion King." the little girl snapped, and turned back to the movie with enraptured eyes. He chuckled, and pulled Lindsay half onto his lap so her cheek rested on his well-sculpted chest. She sighed, and let her eyes slowing drift shut as creatures of the savannah sang on the screen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay had called a babysitter for Allie, and was now working. Well, more like throwing a mini fit of frustration. Her cast was getting in the way of her work, and it was annoying the hell out of her.

"Argh!" she finally roared, bonking her plaster cast on the table.

"Why so frustrated Montana?" the teasing voice of Danny said.

"Thank goodness you're here. Can you take over with this? It's hard to process clothes with only one fully moveable arm." she pleaded, tugging annoyingly at her sling with her broken arm.

"Sure, sure. When are ya outta the sling Montana?" he asked, snapping on the latex.

"I should be getting it off a few days before Valentine's day. Then I'll have to go through physical therapy to rebuild the muscles. But I'll finally be able to process properly and I won't slow anyone down." she said, glaring at the white plaster, which now had scrawling all over it from people who'd signed it. He chuckled.

"You aren't slowin' us down Lindsay. If you weren't here we wouldn't have at least paperwork done by you." he teased.

Whacking him lightly upside the head, she kissed his cheek quickly since the area was empty. He twisted his head to give a full but chaste kiss before turning back to work. She watched him work, and did what she could with her handicapping.

Mac arrived later on, "Danny, I thought you were working another case?"

"Yeah Mac, but Montana's arm gives her a lack in workin' capability. I'm just helpin' her process the clothes of her vic." Danny explained quickly.

"I'm sorry Mac. He's almost done." said Lindsay.

"That's okay, it's not your fault you broke your arm." He replied graciously.

"No, more like a meeting with a wall courtesy a crazed psychopath." joked Lindsay with a grin, and turned to bag and label the last of the evidence, not noticing both men's winces.

She tapped an evidence envelope against her palm, and pursed her lips. Danny couldn't help but lick his own. She then excused herself to run to Trace with the envelope. Danny chuckled, and returned to work.

Later, when he was whipping off his shirt to change, he arched his back. He didn't notice Lindsay leaning against the doorframe until he turned, about to pull on a tank top.

"Hey Linds, how you doin'?" he asked with a grin, "Like whatcha see?"

She blushed slightly, walking forward as he finished putting on his shirt. She traced the tattoo on his arm with a light warm finger.

"Yeah Messer, but I can't let that interfere with work now can I?" she breathed, sending warm plumes of air across his spine to make him shiver.

"Shift's over." he offered, turning around to grasp her shoulders.

"Allie needs to be picked up so I can give her to Jessie." she retorted.

"She can wait a little longer." he replied, lips inches from hers.

She contemplated it seriously, and a full smile broke out on her face.

"Sorry Danny, I can't have our relationship interfere with work. Later maybe. After Allie's gone." she said, and lightly brushed her top lip against his bottom as a tease before skittering to her locker and disappearing. Danny ran a hand over his face and let out a groan. That woman was going to be the end of him.

Laughing madly, Lindsay made her way to her car. Clambering in, she snapped on her seatbelt. Or at least that's what she tried. Before she'd finished getting in a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her out to a darker corner. She going to protest, but it was swallowed by a hungry kiss. Her eyes widened until she saw who it was, and she melted into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her hands up through his spiky hair. When they broke apart they were both sucking in air.

"Wow…" she breathed, leaning back against the concrete wall, "You sure know how to drive a woman wild Danny Messer."

He gave her his cocky grin, and slung an arm around her as he led her back to the car.

"It's a gift." he proclaimed, and pressed his lips against her temple before helping her into the car.

Opening the door to her apartment, she was bombarded by a blur of brown.

"Aunty Lin! Messer!" squealed the hyper five-year-old.

"I really wish she'd stop calling me that." grumbled Danny, but lifted Lindsay's niece into his arms nonetheless while the aforementioned woman paid the sitter.

"Now you know what it feels like Danny. With Montana." she said smugly.

"Yeah but I know you like It." he retorted.

"Sometimes Danny-boy, sometimes." she reminded, "Okay Allie, time to get you to Jessie."

"I don't wanna go!" whined the girl, "I wanna stay here with you an' Danny! Danny's fun!"

"See that? I'm fun." he said smugly.

"Allie, sorry honey, but Jessie will be coming soon to pick you up." soothed Lindsay, walking close enough to cup the child's cheek.

"No! I wanna stay!" protested Allie, "Mama doesn't do fun stuff with me! She won't watch Lion King or Winnie the Pooh with me! She's no fun."

Lindsay sighed, and rested her forehead on Allie's, "Listen pumpkin, you leave in five days. I'm sure Jess will let you visit again. If not, I'll find you and kidnap you for a day!"

"Promise?" warbled Allie.

"Promise."

"Pinky swear." she finally said stubbornly, holding out her little finger. Lindsay blushed but twined her pinky with the girl's and shook. Danny was laughing, nearly dropping Allie. Setting the girl down before he did he broke into full shoulder shuddering shakes of mirth. Lindsay sighed, and whacked his shoulder before kissing his cheek and following the bumbling Allie.

When Jessica came to pick up Allie, it was wordless until the end.

"I'm sorry Lindsay. I think I went too far." her sister admitted.

"Yes. Yes you did." she replied, "But unlike you, I'm not one to hold a grudge."

Jessica raised an eyebrow when a hand landed on her sister's shoulder, and her look-alike turned to capture the gaze of who she recognized as a coworker. His hand slid down her arm until both of his were wrapped around her waist, the message clear. She smiled slightly, and patted her sister's cheek.

"I'm glad you got over the rat bastard that sent you away from Mama and the others. I'll drop by sometime before we okay." she finally spoke, looking the CSI in the eye, who nodded.

"Call me later Jessie." she said, and closed the door. Danny turned her around, hands draped lazily around her hips.

"You sure forgive fast." he drawled.

"I'm a Monroe, and she's a Monroe. Fights never lasted that long." she admitted.

"Well, I'll attempt to not get in a fight with you." he promised.

"Oh, really?" she giggled.

"Yeah… really."

"Pinky Swear?"

"Pinky Swear, whenever."

_**A/N: Awwwwwww! Sweetness! I love Allie with a passion, and I can't wait to bring her back. Sorry, but you don't get the last meeting between everybody since I'm jumping to February. Hope you find this one better than chaper thirteen. I just don't like the way I typed it. But, I already posted it. -bonks self on the head- I'm an idiot.**_

_**Next Chapter- Off With the Damned Object!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Off With the Damned Object!

Part Fourteen- Off with the Damned Object!

January passed into February with few problems. Annette and Leo returned to Montana not to soon after Jessica. Tearful goodbyes, hugs, and promises of phone calls and they drove back to Montana. The relationship going on between Lindsay and Danny stayed pretty strong minus the few arguments they held. Nothing happened between them at night except sleeping in the same bed, fully clothed. But neither seemed to mind upfront, as long as they were together, sappy as it was. Yet even though their feelings were quite readable, no one found out about their relationship. Now a formal party was approaching along with Valentine's Day. Also approaching was something Lindsay dreaded. The removing of her cast.

And physical therapy.

"I really don't want to go through that. I wish my arm didn't loose most of its muscle power." she complained to her boyfriend over dinner.

"Montana, would you rather stay in the cast and have to quit your job? Possibly move back to Montana and your wheat fields without me?" Danny replied, popping a forkful of rice into his mouth.

"My job… that would be horrible! I can't lose my job!" she cried with a teasing smirk.

"I'm hurt Montana." he replied, putting a hand to his chest, "What was I thinking, you don't care about me…"

She sidled over to his side of the table, and promptly kissed his nose, his cheek, then hungrily swallowed his lips. He tasted like sweet and sour chicken. She wasn't going to complain, instead she ran her tongue across his to taste it.

"Okay maybe not so hurt." he managed to moan out when they broke for air.

Laughing, she popped back over to her side, and used her chopstick to place some of his chicken in her mouth. She started to hum, a song that Danny did not recognize as country.

"What are you hummin' there Montana? 'Cause I don't think that country." he said with a grin.

"It's 'Springtime for Hitler'." she replied, waiting for his reaction.

"Now don't tell me my girlfriend is some sort of crazed Hitler fanatic. I'm sorry but this might not work out." Danny said, moving his chair back.

"It's from the play and movie 'The Producers'. Really Danny, don't you get out?" she laughed, "Or do you only like to watch walruses?"

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "Y'know Montana, I remember you watching interested too. So I could say you're interested that kinda stuff."

"The only reason I was watching was because that is a really uncomfortable position. And those moans? They were all faked." she said seriously.

His jaw fell open a fraction, "That was not faked." he protested.

"Sorry Messer, but yeah, totally faked." she replied, chewing on some rice.

"And how d'ya know this?" he asked.

"I'm a woman Messer. I know how to fake moan. It's built into our gender." she replied with a smile.

His eyes widened slightly at her words, then narrowed as an eyebrow rose. Pushing back his chair he stalked forward like a predator stalking its prey. Hooking a finger under her chin he pushed her head back as he towered over her. Her wide brown eyes drooped down a fraction, but her smug smile stayed plastered on her face. Inching his face forward until they could feel each others breaths upon each others cheeks. Her eyelids lowered more in a mix of passion and lust as his breath caressed her face. She darted a tongue out to wet her lips as she held in a whimper of want. He smiled the same smile that made her knees feel weak and wobbly like Jell-O. He pressed his mouth against hers, and she quickly jumped to wrap her arm around his neck. He ran his hands down the curves of her hips and back up to tangle in her hair. She tasted delicious, just like what she'd last eaten. He hungrily devoured what her mouth had to offer.

The make-out session somehow ended up on her bed, the only things separating their bodies were their clothes and her nearly mended arm. But when he sneakily slid a hand beneath her shirt and stroked the hot skin at the base of her spine, he ended it because of his goal.

She moaned in pleasure.

Leaning back onto his hands, he watched her try and regain her breath from the passionate kisses. Her lips were deliciously pink and swollen from the former lip-lock, her cheeks were flushed and her clothes rumpled from wrapping her legs around his waist as he'd carried her to the bedroom.

"Now, was that faked Miss Monroe?" he said with a smug tone.

Her gaze cleared and narrowed as she struggled to sit up by propping herself up on one arm.

"You did all that for a sound?" she fumed.

"Worked didn't it?" he replied with a heavy chuckle, his eyes still foggy with lust and need. But he still held himself back.

"Pig." she mumbled without any real heat, but scrambled off the bed while trying to straighten her shirt.

Shuffling out into the family room, she glanced at the calendar and groaned. Tomorrow was the day she visited the hospital. She shuddered at the thought.

"Montana, what's up?" asked Danny as he came up behind her to peer over her shoulder.

"It's nothing…" she started, "I've just never liked getting casts off. Saws are way to close to my arm."

"They're professionals Linds." he reminded her.

"Oh, oh I know. Still feels weird." she replied.

"How many limbs have you broken? And should I be scared to ask how?" he questioned.

"I broke two fingers when a horse reared and knocked me to the ground. Broke my wrist when a horse pulled too hard on the lasso and sent me into the ground. And broke my ankle when hiking down a mountain." she concluded, closing her eyes to remember.

"Country girl." he teased, and kissed her cheek before checking the time, "And you need to get to bed since you have work before seein' the doc."

"When did you become a mother hen?" she giggled.

"When my girlfriend decided to break her Arm." he replied, but then shut his mouth when her expression dimmed, "I'm sorry Montana I should have-"

"No, no, it's alright. I should be over it by now. It's just… I can still remember it like I was there now." she looked down at her wrists, which bore silvery but fading scars from the lacerations on her wrists, "It was just so cold…"

She shivered involuntarily, and Danny moved to put both arms tightly around her waist and pulled her to his strong frame. Resting his cheek on top of her curly locks, he felt her bury her nose into the shoulder of his shoulder. Squeezing her slightly, he pulled back.

"Y'know you never really talked about it. If you want to, remember Montana, I'm always here for you."

She smiled meekly, "Thanks Danny." she wrapped her arm around his neck, "I can't wait to hug you for real."

"Me neither." he mumbled into her curls, and gently hooked his arms under her knees to shockingly lift her in the air. She took a sharp intake of breath in surprise, but soon relaxed into the warmth of his body. She already knew she was drifting into sleep. She barely felt it when Danny set her down on the bed and slid in after her to pull the covers up. She did feel him wrap his arms around her waist and spoon his front against her back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, finally getting the cast off?" Sheldon asked in his doctor voice.

"Yeah," replied Lindsay, "About time too."

"Well you can't heal your arm overnight. Though that would be handy." he was now nibbling on the end of his glasses.

"Well, you tell me how that's coming along." Lindsay teased before skittering out. Tapping the folder against her thigh, she walked straight into Stella.

"Sorry Lindsay." Stella said hurriedly.

"Something wrong Stel?" Lindsay asked, matching pace with her friend.

"I just want to know why someone would burn the body after shooting them. And after that, would put the body on display." Stella explained.

"Maybe he is like Shane Casey?" Lindsay offered, "Wanting to display the bodies?"

"Maybe you're right…" pondered Stella, "Well, I hope your cast thing goes alright."

"Bye Stel."

She arrived at the hospital reluctantly. Although everything seemed friendly and comforting, she still remembered what had happened to her over a month ago. Rubbing a hand over her healed gunshot wound instinctively, she walked to reception. A brunette sat there with a bored expression, popping her gum and filing her nails. She looked up, and Lindsay could hear the internal groan.

"Ya got an appointment?" she drawled, fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Yes, Lindsay Monroe?" the CSI said pleasantly.

Typing furiously, she clicked the mouse, and nodded. Pulling out a post-it she scribbled on it then thrust it in the woman's direction.

"There's your room. Wait there until the doc can see ya." she said, and then returned to filing.

Shaking her head at the receptionist's rudeness, she made her way to the waiting room. It was dull white, and eerily quiet. There was one other person with a broken leg. He was talking on the phone.

"Marie. Marie! Listen to me! I don't care that we're getting divorced; I don't want you sleeping with other men in my apartment!" he yelled into the phone suddenly, making Lindsay jump.

"No. No Marie, I don't give a shit if it's yours too. You are leaving the apartment. Therefore it's my home. So sleep at his house if you want." he growled after a pause.

Lindsay seated herself, and picked up a magazine. She didn't really read it, she was just spacing off sort of.

"Whatever, just don't do that or else I'll just leave all your shit on the street and lock the doors. New locks Marie, new locks." and he hung up with that. He glanced over at her sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. What happened between you two?" she asked.

"There was never really love between us. She married me for my money. When I broke my leg, she lost it. It's been month's now." he explained simply.

"I'm sorry." she said seriously, and walked over to him, "Must be horrible."

He shrugged, "Kind of a relief. I'm excited to be single again. And when I can walk it will be amazing."

"What did you do to your leg?" she inquired.

"Car crash, it completely snapped the bone in half. Horrifying, I was stuck in that car for six hours before I was out." he replied grimly, "What about you?"

"Kidnapped by a madman." she had opened her mouth, and now she just couldn't stop. She told him about what it was like and how she got out alive. She told him about Danny and their relationship. At this he chuckled.

"Seems like you have a complicated life Lindsay Monroe." he chuckled.

"So you know my name, what is yours?" she asked.

"Erik Kingsley, pleasure." he held out his hand and they shook.

"Here, if you ever need to talk, here is my home number. I work crazy hours, so don't be surprised if I'm not there. I'll call you as soon as I get home though." she handed him a slip of paper.

"Miss Monroe?" asked a nurse, briskly walking in.

"That's me." she stood.

"Come with me."

Sitting on the chair, she listened to the doctor explain the procedure, nodding at random points.

"Now, it's probably best that you don't do anything strenuous with that arm. Driving included, your arm muscles will be very weak and you may need two hands if you want to drive safely. Do you have a way home?" the doctor droned.

"Yes, my boyfriend will be picking me up. He should be here soon." she replied.

"Alright, then let's go!" he led her to the room with the saw to cut off the plaster. He sat her in the chair, and placed her arm on the table.

"Now, Miss Monroe, just relax. It should take more than a few seconds." he said calmly.

She closed her eyes and thought of Danny as the saw descended.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Montana!" called Danny, seeing the woman sitting on a chair in the waiting room again. The cast was gone, replacing by a temporary one. Her arm looked shriveled from the muscle loss, and the muscles were clearly defined. She looked up, and he was happy to see that bright, beautiful smile. Hopping to her feet, she briskly walked over to throw her arms around his neck. He, in response, wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed, and buried her head into the shirt on his shoulder.

"I was right." she murmured.

"'Bout what?"

"This is better than one-armed hugs." she replied, and pulled back to tenderly kiss his lips. He felt her hands snake up, running up his shirt until they were able to sink into his spiked hair. He grinned, and lifted her slightly for a moment, enjoying her presence.

They left the hospital hand in hand, and he picked at the removable cast.

"So what's up with this?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to wear it most of the time. When I'm not, if my arm starts to hurt from the lack of proper muscle support I should put it back on." she replied.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind when I'm ravishing ya." he joked.

She giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder. There was no doubt now, she loved this man.

"I need to go shopping for a dress." she murmured softly.

"And why would that be Montana?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten? That formal party is this Saturday, the Valentine's Day one? I'm not going there in jeans." she replied.

He grunted, and just drove her home. She giggled at the reluctant look on his face. So instead she led him to her soft bed and they spooned against each other, her back to his front. Thinking of how perfectly they fit together, Danny threw a possessive arm around her waist and both fell into dream.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Argh!" Lindsay groaned as she put another dress back on the rack, "There is nothing here!"

Her phone rang, and she rushed to answer it. She ended up fumbling with it a moment before actually getting it open.

"Monroe."

_"Hey Montana, how y'doin'?"_

She smiled at the sound of his voice, "I'm fine, you?"

_"Can't complain. Where are you? You didn't answer the phone at the apartment."_

"Shopping for the party. And getting absolutely nothing."

_"I'm sure you'll look good in anything."_

"You flatter me, but I really do want to find something. I want to look good for you."

_"I'm not saying I deserve it, but as I said Montana, I've seen you formal, you'll look amazing in anything."_

"Well, if we arrive together, won't everyone find out?"

_"So?"_

"So, I want those techs that have been watching you forever to see who snagged him."

She listened to his chuckle, _"Well don't look too gorgeous (if that's even possible). I ain't havin' no cops pawing you."_

"Sweet. I got to go, bye Danny."

"Bye."

She snapped her phone shut, and took a few steps forward. She'd found it. Finding the dress in her size, she paid for it, and left triumphantly. A woman could always find the perfect dress.

'I love you Danny Messer, my cowboy. That's why I want to look perfect.' she thought a bit girlishly, but she knew that it was true.

_**A/N: Awwwwwww... so sweet! I have some information y'all might be interested in. Next chapter I wrote a lemon, but I have this rated at T, so it won't be here. Now, if you review, I have a vote I wish for you to take. How many of you want me to find a place to repost the story, and include the hot scene? There's also one in chapter 16, the one after. So when ever I'm posting a chapter on here, you'll be getting one with everything. I will inform you if there is as... steamy scene if this pulls through. Just tell me in your reviews -.o.**_

_**Next Chapter: Discovery, Hot Stuff, and a Traveling Friend**_


	15. Chapter 15 It's Time

Part Fifteen- It's Time

To say Danny was nervous was an understatement. Yes, he'd gone to these formal dinner/party things before, but he'd never arrived with someone. Usually he picked someone up at the punch bowl for an action filled night, or just lazed around and chatted to go home to an empty bed.

He fiddled with the tie against, adjusting it around his neck nervously. He was going to meet Lindsay at the party, much to his frustration. She hadn't let him see what she was going to wear, and he still didn't know. He didn't know where she hid the dress, but whenever he searched her apartment, he couldn't find it. He didn't know she'd anticipated him searched her house, so she'd hid it in his closet in the back. She took it the other day before he got home. Not that he stayed in his apartment that much anymore. Sure he'd come and get clothes, but he stated that he never wanted to leave her bed. It helped him sleep way too well. TempurPedic was way too comfortable.

Finally it was time to go, and he lifted the single white rose he'd gotten, and left to head to the party.

Lindsay sat on the couch, waiting for her hair to dry. She had about half an hour before she had to go. Her dress was already on and adjusted to perfection. Her shoes were on, and makeup applied. Now she only needed to finish her hair.

Half an hour later she was in her car, and on her way to the party.

Danny glanced around the ballroom. They'd really paid a bit for this. It was elegantly set, with a nice buffet. Champagne, wine (both red and white) and water was served to quench thirst. White candles burned on each table, one to two perched in the crisp white tablecloths.

He spotted Mac and Flack first. Then he noticed who was on their arms. Peyton, dressed in a silk black dress that looked amazing on her, had her arm looped through Mac's. Her hair was piled up on her head with a fancy clip.

At Flack's side was Stella. She was in a deep red dress without straps that went amazing with her. Her hair was in a bun, but had a few curly strands of hair bouncing around her. She was the one who noticed, and waved him over. He arrived and lifted a hand in hello.

"Hey Danny, lookin' good!" joked Flack, and raised his glass of champagne.

"Penguin suit." he replied, "Ladies love a man in a suit."

Flack nodded, and adjusted his tie, "Bond. James Bond."

"Glad you could make it," said Mac, "Want to find the table?"

Soon they were seated with a drink of their own. Peyton hand her head on Mac's shoulder, her fingers intertwined with his. Stella sipped her wine elegantly.

"So, where's Lindsay?" she asked.

"Don't know, she said she was coming. I'm glad we're actually off call." Mac replied.

Peyton smiled, "You, glad to away from work?"

"Gotta agree with you there Peyton. But let's have a toast." she raised her glass, "To the CSIs who volunteered to fill in tonight."

They drank, and Flack made a comment, "And I get the day off tomorrow."

"Same." piped in Danny, "Finally get to watch the game. I need a dose of sports. Rerun of the game tomorrow."

"I'll join you on that one." Flack offered, "I'll bring beer."

"Go ahead, I'll be home." replied Danny.

Stella, Mac, and Peyton were conversing, when Peyton glanced up for a moment. Her eyes widened, and she looked back over Mac's shoulder.

"Lindsay's here." she breathed.

Everyone turned to look, and sure enough, she was standing at the entrance. Danny rose to his feet, eyes bulging out of his head.

Her dress was a deep blue, almost black, with glitter shimmering on it. It rose up around her neck, leaving her back bare to her waist. The dip for her chest showed an ample amount of cleavage. Her hair was curled, and bounced more than Stella's. Her makeup was light, but her lips were darker and shimmered, and her eyelids were colored a sea blue. Her eyelashes were long, and brushed her cheeks every time she blinked. A black shawl hung around her arms, hooked on her elbows where her white gloves ended. She looked like a goddess in Danny's eyes.

Without saying another word, he started in her direction. She noticed him, and a wide smile broke out on her face as she too started forward. Meeting halfway, the table watched in interest as Lindsay's eyes took in his handsome form. What made their jaws drop was when she put a tender hand on his cheek.

"Well hello Miss Monroe." Danny croaked, grinning the sexy smile that Lindsay loved, "You look… damn."

"I'll take that as a compliment." she murmured, nearly eyelevel. He looked down at her feet, and she lifted the hem of her dress to show off the stiletto heels. He nodded.

"I like it." he breathed.

She placed a hand on his cheek, cursing the satin white gloves since she couldn't feel his goatee. Instead, he let her own chin feel it as he dropped his lips on hers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Whoa!" Sheldon froze behind Mac when he noticed Danny and Lindsay. He watched his kiss her, making Stella sigh in happiness. But what made them fumble with their glasses was when Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped her head back to deepen the kiss as the world around them fell away.

"Um, did any of you guys know about this?" Sheldon stuttered.

"No…" Stella couldn't get much else as she watched the couple in lip-lock.

"So, how long do you think they've been sneaking behind our backs?" Mac asked.

"Eh, can't be that long, we're detectives. I'm thing a week." Flack said.

Peyton shook her head, "No… I think they've been together longer than that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay pulled back, breathing heavily. Danny looked equally as dazed. Lindsay noticed with slight satisfaction the shocked looks the lab techs faces which turned to jealousy.

"Shall we face the music?" she asked, motioning with her head to the shell-shocked table.

"Think they have a bet going when we started?" he murmured in her ear as he slipped an arm over her shoulder and led her towards their friends.

"Bet you ten they have." she replied.

"You're on." he grinned to the others, "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Stella waved at the both of them, "How long has this been going on?"

"Not to long after my kidnapping." replied Lindsay, taking a seat next to Flack, Danny taking her other side.

They watched with humor as Peyton held out her hand. The others groaned and fished out five dollar bills to give her. Then they watched in amazement as Lindsay held out her hand to Danny. He chuckled, and five out a ten to place in her hand. She tucked it into the cleavage of her dress and leaned back with a grin.

"So, congratulations Peyton, on winning the pool." she said with a grin, leaning on Danny's shoulder, who snaked a hand around her waist.

"Thanks Lindsay." replied Peyton, and tossed a five over to the BSI, "You deserve some."

She tucked it away with the ten, then glanced over at the buffet table, "So who else is starved?"

Eating, drinking, joking, kissing, and talking ensued her suggestion. The team was like always, a family. Danny leaned over to Lindsay at one point and whispered into her ear.

"Sure beats bugs, eh Montana?"

She shivered as his hot breath caressed her lobe. She turned to face him, and the ocean crashed with the earth.

"I don't know Messer, those tarantulas were pretty good. Crunchy, but a little… chewy." she murmured straight back into his ear.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breath, and she smiled before kissing his ear and nibbled on the lobe before pulling back. Nobody had noticed, so they resumed eating. When her plate was empty, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He finished soon after, and the couple watched as Mac and Peyton slipped off to dance.

"So," drawled Flack with a teasing tone, "You finally fell to the Messer Magic."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, and looked over at Stella. The older CSI raised her eyebrows, and glanced over at Danny, cocking her head to the side. Lindsay shook her head, and Stella straightened out to bob her head in a nod.

"Flack, I think Lindsay may be the only one immune to the Messer Magic." she said to him.

Flack chuckled, "You mean you haven't…? Wow Messer, she's got you on a tight leash. Goin' home alone tonight, I'm surprised!"

Danny rolled his eyes at the teasing, and just pulled Lindsay closer to him. Soon the conversation rolled away from their sex-life, or lack thereof after trying to explain that they were going to take it slow.

"It's nice to be out." she said softly as Flack and Stella slipped off.

"Hmmm." he hummed, and kissed the top of her head, his nose nestled into her curls.

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked.

"Wha'?" he pulled back to give her a puzzled look.

She stood up and held out a no longer gloved hand. It was her good one, not the one where she had taken off the temporary cast for the night to hang limply at her side.

"I'm asking, Danny Messer, if you can dance." she said easily, a grin on her perfect lips.

"Of course I can dance. Ma forced it into me." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Show me your moves then. Let's see if a city boy can out dance a country gal" she challenged.

He gave a lopsided grin, and took her hand and let her pull him up. Wrapping an arm around her he rested his hand on the small of her back right above her bottom. She felt a small flush rush across her cheek, but soon disappeared when she rested her head on his shoulder and he lay his cheek on her curls.

When they arrived on the dance floor, Danny twirled her to place on hand on her hip and took up her other. She just smiled, and started to move to the music.

After a few minutes of testing each others skill, Danny was surprised to find that Lindsay had very light feet.

"Did you take dancing lessons or something?" he asked her.

She nodded mischievously, "I asked Mama to put me in dance lessons when I was twelve. Kept it up until graduation."

"What did you learn?"

"First it was tap, then I moved onto jazz, ballroom, and ballet. I would practice with my dad. He knows how to dance better than me. Of course, he can't do some of the moves since he wasn't a cheerleader." she commented at the end.

Laughter bubbled up out of his throat, "You were a cheerleader Montana?"

"Head cheerleader for a while. Could pull of some of the best flips and back hand-springs." she replied, "What about you, how did someone like you learn to dance?"

"Mother forced me into knowing how. Said she wouldn't let a girl fall outta my grasp if I couldn't dance." he said gruffly.

"Sweet." she teased, giggling before pressing her lips on his. He groaned and thrust his fingers into her hair to deepen the kiss. They slowed in their dancing, and got a few angry, and a few jealous looks. But there were also a few smiles and nods of approval.

"You're too good at that." she breathed when they broke apart, and rested her head on his chest as they resumed swaying.

He hummed his reply, and just squeezed her as tight as he could without cutting off her breathing. When the song finished, Lindsay excused herself to get them drinks. Weaving her ay to the table, she made her order, and waited for the man to pour her the drinks. She thanked him when he placed them in her hands, and moved off. Turning, she had to make sure not to drop the crystal glasses of wine. Behind her were three girls (probably lab techs) standing there, arms crossed with scowls on their faces.

"Excuse me." she said politely.

"You had to go and take him, didn't you?" one spat.

Her hand tightened automatically on the glass as her eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

"Danny of course!" trilled the second, "He's just trying to get into your pants! Or in this case, up your dress."

Lindsay chuckled, and shook her head, "Obviously you don't know Danny."

"We've known him longer than you, Monroe." burst the first tech.

The glass squeaked slightly as her grip further increased in pressure, "But I've known him better than you all combined."

"Yeah, so the country girl knows everything, right?" she retorted.

"I feel bad for you Monroe. You've fallen hard for him, and he's probably just using you for a good screw." sneered the last, finally getting in on the poisonous barbs.

Her grip was now so tight Lindsay could practically feel her glass whining under the pressure. Another dig at her and it would completely shatter. She wouldn't show them that satisfaction. Something hot tickled behind her eyes as she finally just breezed by them all, stiletto's clicking harshly on the ground. She saw Danny, and only slammed his glass down in front of him before storming past. She knew he would follow, but honestly she didn't care. She wanted to get away to vent her frustration. She reached outside, and she didn't even seem to feel the cold as she paced back and forth. She could feel the tears coming, and one then two slipped out to roll over her cheek. When hands gently turned her into a warm body, she didn't resist, rather pulled his warmth closer. Taking a shuddering breath she felt him kiss her cheek and then her forehead. She muffled near-tearless sobs as she clutched the lapels of his jacket.

"Hey, hey, hey." he soothed, "Don't cry Montana. What happened?"

She choked out a sound between a sob and a laugh, "I feel like I'm in high school again."

"What's up Lindsay?" he asked, pulling back. He cupped each cheek with rough hands and used his thumbs to swipe away the tears. His impossibly blue eyes wear searching and concerned.

"You have quite a fan party Messer. Tech girls are chewing me out because I have you." she said dully, eyes lowering. He tipped her head back and kissed her tenderly before pulling her back into his embrace.

"Yeah, annoying gals aren't they." he said, which made her chuckle.

"It's not exactly my fault." she said, pulling back to resume pacing as she lifted the hem of her skirt so they wouldn't drag in the snowy slush, "I didn't ask for the date. I didn't ask for you to break down me defenses. I didn't to fall in love with you."

Her eyes widened as the words came to her ears. Turning slightly, she grimaced when she saw he'd heard her loud and clear. His eyes were wide with amazement as he tried to wrap her words around his brain.

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean t-to say that. I… I'll…" she stammered, and was quite to start down the stairs. This time her spinning was not as gentle, and she nearly fell down the stairs as she met his eyes, still so impossibly blue.

"What did you say?" he asked, begging for confirmation.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry Danny. Just let me go." she protested.

He yanked her against him, and pressed his lips to her ear, "Confirm it for me Linds." he breathed, "What did you say?"

She took a deep breath and shivered as his breath caressed her. Finally she pulled back and spoke with full honesty.

"I love you Danny Messer. I don't know when it was, it might have been when you tricked me at the lion's cage. I don't know. But I've fallen for you, Danny. Harder than I've ever fallen for anyone." she rushed to get it all out.

She watched his expression desperately, trying to read it. She bit her bottom lip when he said nothing. She turned to go, but before she could finish turned half a degrees his mouth had enveloped hers. Tipping her back in a dancers dip, her slipped a hand under her thigh and held it to balance her. Her eyes soon closed as her arms circled his neck. Something pooled in her stomach as his fingers gently caressed her leg.

"Montana, Montana, Montana." he said between kisses, "I've- been- waiting- to hear- those words."

She grinned into the kiss as he straightened her, but kept his lips on hers. Her fingers gently ran through his hair as she gasped. The pooling in her stomach, she knew what it was, but she'd never felt it so strong for someone. She cupped his face as the kiss began more gentle, more caring. He left her mouth but instead turned to pressing his lips down her jaw line and down her throat. It was then that Lindsay remembered they were out in the open.

"Danny." she moaned, "Can't… here…"

"My place?" he asked, not removed his lips from her soft throat.

She nodded, and he quickly dragged her to the valet. Getting his car, he slid into the driver's seat while she took shotgun. He pulled her over for another heady, passionate kiss. She moaned, grappling the lapels of his jacket and pulling so he towered over her. She wanted this, more than anything.

When they managed to break apart, it took all of Danny's control not to do her in his car. Instead he drove as fast as he could to his apartment since it was closer. Parking, he desperately dragged her up the stairs to his apartment. Fumbling with his keys, he realized how nervous he was. His hands were shaking and he couldn't get the key in. A small hand touched his as Lindsay opened the lock. Smiling sheepishly, he opened the door and pulled her in through the door. It was barely even shut before he pulled her against him and claimed her mouth.

The jacket of his suit was tossed carelessly aside and his shirt soon followed. Running her hands over his bare chest, she looked him in the eye with complete and utter trusting love. His fingers skillfully undid the nit at the back of her neck, the only thing holding her dress up.

"Lindsay… I don't want to screw this up." he whispered.

She smiled, and pulled his hand away as the silk dress fell and pooled at her feet.

"You won't."

Before they went any further, Danny could resist one last comment.

"So Montana… Do you always go commando?"

**_A/N: Woo nelly! I wish I had the hot stuff 'cause seriously I think you guys will like it. FOr now, if you want the hot stuff, email me and I'll send it to you. I'll tell you the site that has the full story when I actually get it :P. Anywho, sorry for the wait. Last week I hadn't been home with Bacchus (the holy computer who holds chapters up to 18 at my dads) and this week I've had the flu and high school! And I'm sorry for any possible spelling/grammar issues since IIIIII don't have a beta. -sticks out tongue- I'm a rebel!!!!_**

**_Next Chapter- Discovery, Hot Sutff, and a Traveling Friend_**


	16. Chapter 16 DHSTF

Chapter Sixteen- Discovery, Hot Stuff, and a Traveling Friend

Lindsay's eyes slowly opened she stifled a groan. She was exhausted, but completely awake now. Glancing over at the clock it read 1:00 P.M. She rested her head on Danny's hard chest, and smiled lightly. Last night for her hand been… amazing. And never ending.

_'God, Danny has a lot of energy!_' she thought to herself with a blush, _'I don't know how he could have done… that… that much! And so many different ways… And positions too…'_

Slowly she slid out of bed, and padded out of the room into the kitchen while pulling on a pair of his boxers and a button up long sleeve. Rubbing her eyes, she shuffled over to the coffee machine, and started a pot. She was on call, but her cell phone was on, so if it rang she would go. She had brought over some clothes so she at least didn't have to worry about coming in a formal gown.

Finishing her coffee she drank deeply, and sighed with satisfaction. A knock at the door had her lift her head, and started over. They knocked again and she groaned.

'_Hold on…'_ she thought to herself.

Opening the door, her eyes widened at the sight of Flack in the doorway. He looked over her clothes, and raised an eyebrow accompanied with a smirk.

"So… Monroe! Haven't fallen to the Messer Magic have you?" he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Um…" she looked around the hallway. Random object had fallen to the ground, including her dress, "Okay, but it's a bit… messy."

While he took off his coat she hurried to snatch up her dress and put things back in place. She turned in shock when Danny came out in nothing except for his boxers.

"I smell coffee. Linds, you are a goddess in more than just sex." he mumbled, not even noticing Flack there, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised in humor.

"Sex goddess… huh? I like it. Never thought you for one Monroe." he said loudly.

Danny froze, and scooted on his heel to face Flack. But it was too late; Flack had already seen the bright red scratches on his back and a few hickeys too. Grinning ruefully he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What can I say? Montana's a country gal." he said, winking at the subject.

Rolling her eyes, she walked up to Danny and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Coffee was just finished. Go and get dressed."

As he left the room, Lindsay led the detective to the living room. She made him sit on the couch as she shuffled back into the bedroom mumbling about clothes.

"Don't forget to fix the sex head." Flack called out after her.

He grinned at her groan, and then turned to look at Danny, who had managed to find sweatpants and a tee shirt. He offered a cup of coffee, which Flack gladly took.

"So, you and Monroe. I knew it would happen." Flack commented.

"Yeah. You guys are just idiots and can't figure anything out." Danny replied, draining his coffee cup, "Is it really that late? Damn, I feel exhausted."

"I'll give you one reason why." said Lindsay, walking over to sit next to him and curled up to rest her head on his shoulder. He snaked and arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Flack just chuckled.

"Gone soft Messer." he stated, when he watched the young man practically wrap himself around the woman.

Lindsay grinned up at Danny before letting the next words come out.

"Oh no Flack… He's very, _very_ hard."

Flack, who had been drinking his coffee, choked, spraying the dark liquid all over his crisp white shirt. Danny coughed too, covering his mouth while laughing. When Flack had regained his composure, he stared at Lindsay a moment in shock before grinning.

"Country girl." he said simply, making Danny nod.

"Well, I'd love to stay here with you Danny, but I'm on call. I don't want to get called out right when I get comfortable. I'm just going to the lab." Lindsay said, a bit forlornly.

Pulling her hair back she walked through the hall to the door. Danny stopped her before she left, and pulled her into a heated kiss. She nearly slammed the door closed right there, but managed to resist.

"I'll see you tonight." she promised before kissing him lightly again and fluttering down the stairs. She felt like she was walking on air with how good she felt. Practically skipping into the lab, she was humming a country song. Stella saw her first, and halted, observing the brilliant smile Lindsay was giving off.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" she said lightly when she was near enough to talk.

Lindsay turned to Stella, and blushed a deep crimson. That was all Stella needed to see. She patted the country girl on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, despite a few quirks, Danny's an amazing guy." she assured her before starting into the case.

The rumors about her and Danny spread like wildfire and now everyone knew they were an item. She noticed it too. The officers that often liked to flirt with her backed off slightly, much to her relief. It wasn't the best part of being with Danny, but it was definitely a perk. She flitted from room to room, her work seeming easy and clear-cut today. She stopped by Mac's office before leaving for home.

"I'm leaving for the night Mac." she said softly.

"You did good work today Linds, keep it up." replied Mac, looking up from his paperwork.

She grinned, "Thank you."

She started to leave when his voice stopped her, "Lindsay, one more thing."

She walked backwards a bit to look peek back in, "Yeah?"

"Try to keep your mind on your work when Danny's here. And don't… try anything in a broom closet or the showers please?"

She flushed bright red again, "Mac! How could you-!"

"I'm just making sure you know." he said with a chuckle, "G'night Linds."

"Goodnight!"

She made it to Danny's apartment still lively with energy. When she made it in, she smiled at Danny asleep on the couch. Running her fingers through his hair and trailing own his cheeks she pressed a kiss to his lips. As he woke up he didn't fail to respond. Tangling his fingers in her hair, and pulling her onto him, he groaned.

"You sure do know how to wake a man up Montana." he murmured when they broke apart.

She laughed while intertwining her fingers together to rest her chin on them to look into his bright blue orbs.

"I don't see you complaining." she retorted.

He chuckled, "No." he said before pulling her in for another kiss.

Both of them felt the heat, and soon they were fingering each others clothes. Soon his shirt was hanging off the coffee table, and hers was hanging off one arm. Pulling back, she tugged him off the couch to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they made their way to the bedroom. She shocked him when she pushed him down on his back on the mattress and straddled him. If that surprised him, then her next words made his eyes bug out.

"Stay still Cowboy. I'll show you how to really ride."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nuzzling his nose into her mussed curls, Danny sighed with relaxation. He never felt so comfortable with cuddling before. But with his Montana curled up atop him, ear pressed to his heartbeat, one hand next to her peaceful face, the other fisted on his abdomen, he never felt more comfortable. The slight weight of this wanton spirit made his heart settle into the steady beat it now thrummed at. Her legs were tangled with his, and when she shifted, murmuring his name, he sighed comfortably. It felt to right to have his fingers fisted in her curls, his other arm wrapped securely around her waist.

After their tumble in the sheets (which had thrilled him; he'd never been so turned on by a woman) he had fallen asleep only to wake up to too long after. He, after all, did do too much work this time…

He grinned mischievously.

He thought back to a month before, when Lindsay would still wake up screaming in terror. She'd been so different from the Lindsay he knew and loved. She'd always shivered, even when warm if she ever was reminded of that day. It infuriated him that she'd nearly succumbed to hypothermia. It sent shivers down his own spine.

She sighed in her sleep and shifted slightly, head moving so it was more comfortably tucked under his chin. Smiling he ran a hand down her side and over her hip. She shivered beautifully and opened her eyes, blinking sleepily.

"You aren't sleepin'." she murmured, voice thick and gravely with sleep.

"Nah. You did most of the work Montana." he teased, kissing her forehead.

She blushed, but now the sleep was leaving her slowly but surely. Turning so she was lying on him, but her elbows rested on each side of him and intertwined her fingers to rest her chin on, she eyed him curiously.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Linds?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she retorted, blinking slowly as she kept trying to remove the grit from her eyes.

He was quiet for a moment, lying comfortably under Lindsay and her curious gaze. He opened his mouth once or twice and then shrugged.

"I dunno, lots of stuff I guess. Things have really changed Montana. I still remember there was a time when you were turning me down." he said, not trying to be harsh in his words. She winced anyways.

"I'm sorry about that Danny, I really am. It's just… after everything that happened in so short a time I didn't know what to do and I-"he pressed two fingers against her lips, and only removed them to kiss her softly.

"Calm down Montana, look at it this way. If you hadn't stood me up and gotten kidnapped and all that stuff, d'ya think we would be together like this?" he said, moving his mouth so it was on her neck.

"Mmm…" she moaned in returned, twisting to capture his lips.

For a few minutes they exchanged kisses until she could feel his excitement against her thigh. Pulling back she smiled coyly.

"Danny Messer, you do know we have work tomorrow." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but who's complaining?" he flipped her onto her back making her cry out in delight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His phone was ringing. He knew that. Or at least he thought it was his phone. Reaching out blindly, he was surprised when e felt a light pressure on his chest as the woman with him picked it up instead.

"Hullo?" she murmured, her voice cracked with sleep, "It's Stella. Yeah, he's right here. For you."

He groaned slightly, moving aside the sheets to sit up as he took the phone. Stella resumed her position with him bulk next to her, dropping back off into sleep.

"'Lo?" he said into the phone, "Yeah. Okay. I'll be right there."

He turned off his phone and stretched with a yawn. He pressed a kiss to her temple before shaking her lightly.

"C'mon Stel. Mac'll be callin' you soon. DB in Times Square." he said gently.

She groaned, "Ugh. I wish murder would be 9-5 hours. No such luck." she murmured before pushing herself up and out of bed and reached blindly for her clothes to tug them on while he shuffled out to make coffee.

Following him out, she wrapped her arms around his stomach, fingering the old scars from the bomb explosion so many months ago. Resting her cheek on his shoulder blade she sighed. Then she sneakily snatched his coffee despite his protests.

"Sorry Don, I need to be able to spot the evidence." she said teasingly.

Pouring himself another cup he just sighed, "C'mon, let's go."

She grinned and after he got dressed in more… presentable clothes than his birthday suit, and they left together for another long night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay grinned as she stepped out of the shower. As much as Danny pouted, he needed to actually get clean, and she needed to get dressed and get to work. Pulling on some slacks and a teal tee, she started into breakfast. Nothing special, just a bagel today. She was already running late, although that just meant ten minutes early instead of twenty. Dragging Danny behind her they arrived at the lab with time to spare. Throwing an arm over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead, they soon had to part as they went to process their own cases.

"What have we got Stel?" she asked as she got in.

"Our vic was found stabbed in the stomach twice. Double edged blade. But we found these bruises and four puncture marks that aren't consistent. I can't figure out where they're from." the older CSI said, frustration evident.

Lindsay took the pictures which showed the bruises. Her eyebrows drew together, and she looked back up.

"I think I know where these bruises are from, I've seen them before. My friend back in Montana had a pet boa at one point, and one time it took a hold of her arm. She got the same bruises." Lindsay finally said, lips pursed in thought.

"I'll look that up. Thanks Linds." Stella said gratefully.

"What else have we got?" she asked.

"Well, that's about it. This case is a tough one." her voice still held the edge of frustration.

"I'll process the clothes." Lindsay offered.

"Alright, and I'll follow up on the bruises." Stella finished with a wide grin.

Lindsay's phone started to buzz, and she smiled at the caller ID, "Speak of the devil. Iyota? You haven't called in a while, what's going on?"

She was silent for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. Nodding, she held up one finger to Stella, who nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Okay. Yeah, I'll meet you there. Okay. I'm in the middle of work right now I can't talk now. Bye Iyota." she hung up and grinned, "Sorry about that."

"Who's Iyota?" Stella asked as they started down the halls.

"My best friend from Montana." Lindsay replied, "She's headed to New York after a year long vacation in her country."

"Where's she from?"

"Canada. She's half Cree Indian, hence her name Iyota." Lindsay explained, "She moved to Montana when she was ten after living in Quebec for her childhood."

"Sounds like a nice person. Now, back to our case…" Stella started into the victim.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hot Stuff!"

Lindsay turned from where she was standing in Central Park to be engulfed in a hug by a perky woman. Long red hair fluttered after her, but everything else about her indeed had the Native American look. Very tanned skin that looked like taffy, and large hazel eyes that had the slight slant and almond form of her Cree decent. Pulling back, Iyota giggled, and looked over her best friend.

"You look amazing Lindsay!" she squealed, fingering one of her curls, "I mean, look at you!"

"Iyota, how was Quebec?" Lindsay laughed.

"Amazing! I was really getting rusty on my French, but now I'm in tip-top shape! And Grampa started quizzing me on Cree." she groaned.

"Still fluent?" Lindsay asked as they started towards the exit of Central Park.

"As ever…" she hesitated, "Listen, I did bring the truck because… well, there is someone I want you to meet. And since it was nippy out I left him in the car. Don't worry, Bella is with him to protection against the crimes."

Lindsay looked at the Cree oddly, "Okay…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Hawkes, was wonderin', want to come over for a drink? I'll call Flack too. Montana should be makin' some country dinner or whatever." Danny said to the former ME.

"Yeah, that sounds good right about now." Sheldon replied, "Just let me wrap up here."

"Sure, sure."

Flack would be meeting them there, so Danny and Sheldon didn't bother to wait in booking it out of there. When they made it to the door of Danny's apartment, they both looked at each other when they heard excited giggles behind the door. Sliding his key into the lock he opened the door to his girlfriend and a redheaded woman, the redhead sprawled out on the floor as she convulsed with laughter. Then a bark brought him to reality.

"Oh, hey Danny." wheezed Lindsay, clutching her ribs.

"Damn! Lindsay, is this your catch? I must say, you always had the good eye!" the woman exclaimed upon seeing Danny.

A large German Sheppard bounded out of their bedroom, tail wagging furiously. Tongue lolling out she trotted up to Danny and sniffed his knee. Always a dog person, Danny crouched to run his hands through the dog's fur, who promptly started to kiss his face and slobber on his glasses.

"Bella, _descendre_." commanded the red-head, and the dog immediately lay down and placed her head on her paws. Danny stood up while wiping the slobber off his glasses.

"Who's this Montana?" he asked, putting his glasses back on, but they were still smeared.

"Danny, this is Iyota, Iyota this is Danny." she introduced, "Oh, hey Hawkes. Iyota, this is Sheldon Hawkes."

Iyota looked up, and smiled at the chocolate skinned doctor, "Pleasure t'meet ya both. Obviously I'm Iyota, and that little bundle of energy is Bella."

"You a New Yorker Iyota?" Danny asked as he and Sheldon kicked off their shoes and shed their jackets.

"Nope, you're probably wonderin' about the accent aren't you?" Iyota replied, moving to plop on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to say I've never been to New York ever in my life until I let my home country to visit Hot Stuff." she said, stroking Bella's head.

"Home country?" asked Sheldon as he sat.

"Yup, born and raised in Quebec, Canada all my life until I was ten. Then I left my "tribe" and moved to Montana. I've been best friend with Lindsay since then." she explained, eyes darting from Sheldon to the TV, which was turned off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your tribe? You jokin' right?" Danny chuckled.

"No, I'm half Cree Indian, and half Puerto Rican." Iyota shrugged.

"So you aren't American?" Sheldon asked, leaning towards her.

"Nope again! I got Canadian blood pumping through my veins! I just got back from taking a years vacation off work. Now I'm homeless and jobless, so I came here to plead with Hot Stuff to stay here with her for a while." Iyota grinned, "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Iyota, that's supposed my offer." Lindsay said, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry. So Danny, you taking care of Hot Stuff?" she said, a protective glint in her eye, making Danny grin.

"Montana is just fine." he replied, crossing his arms.

She nodded, "Yeah, you do look like the protective type. You do know about… her and high school, right?"

"Yeah, told me after she was kidnapped and returned." he replied.

Her eyes widened, and her hands went limp. Then her face hardened.

"Lindsay Kaitlin Monroe!" she called out, her tone deadly as she made her way to the kitchen, "Why did you tell me? When the hell did you get kidnapped?"

"December." Lindsay said calmly.

"And you decided that I wouldn't care? Linds, I'm your best friend! Just 'cause I was in Canada doesn't mean I don't want your calls! Jeez, what happened?" Iyota replied, "_De tous les amis que j'ai eu à obtenir, il a eu à être l'une avec les secrets! Lindsay vous me conduisez en haut et autour des murs!"_

Lindsay sighed, and returned with drinks. Iyota followed a few seconds after.

"Sorry Hot Stuff, but I just haven't talked to you in so long…" she started.

"It's okay Iyota. You can never stay mad for long. I'm sorry for not telling you about the shooting." Lindsay replied.

Iyota nodded, "So, off the morbid topics, what's it like, being New Yorkers?"

As they chatted, Sheldon noticed how lively she was. Every time she got into minor arguments with Danny and Lindsay, her eyes started to sparkle, and a smile would curve her red lips up. She also used hand gestures a lot to make her point.

Lindsay rubbed her neck with a wince, and Danny noticed.

"Montana, you okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a sore neck. Looking at paperwork too long." she replied, twisting her head to the side to attempt to crack it.

Iyota stood up and moved behind her, "No, no, Hot Stuff. Here, let me, I'll get the kink out."

Her fingers gently dug into Lindsay's neck, and the CSI smiled in pleasure. Slowly Iyota worked her way up until Lindsay felt the kink literally melt away. Sighing, she looked up at Iyota.

"I keep forgetting how good you are all that." she said, "You'll get a job really quickly with your talents."

"Talents?" Danny asked.

"In college I took massage therapy. I've been a spa girl since." Iyota shrugged.

They were about to get into another conversation, when there was a frightened shriek from Danny and Lindsay's room. Iyota shot up and ran into the room. A few minutes later she came out, doing the walk of soothing: bouncing with each step in a gentle sway. In her arms was a small boy of only about two or three years of age. Wisps of black hair were smoothed down by her talented hands and his eyes were wide and dark green.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. Danny, Sheldon, this is my son, Caleb" she smiled hesitantly.

Sheldon's jaw dropped. She was married?

_**A/N: Alas, I'm sorry to say the next chapter is the last. But by next week the sequel should be up!!!**_

_**Next Chapter: Peace**_


	17. Chapter 17 Peace

Part Seventeen- Peace

"Y-You have a son?" Sheldon stammered out.

"Yeah." she replied nervously.

"I don't see a ring, you married?" Danny asked

She burst out laughing, and shook her head as she sat again, "No way. I'm the girl of anti-relationship. Lindsay was the ones with the guys."

Danny glanced at Lindsay, whose face was now red. Grinning sheepishly she snuggled further into his arms. Iyota was starting to look uncomfortable, and rested her cheek on Caleb's head. He was still whimpering, and she sighed.

"Linds, can you get his sippy cup? And put some juice in there?" she pleaded.

"I'll get it, don't worry." offered Sheldon, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lindsay watched Iyota's eyes follow the attractive doctor out the door, and grinned. Leaning forward she caught Iyota's attention, who spun back to face them with a red face.

"So, what do you think of Hawkes?" Lindsay asked in a teasing tone.

"I plead the fifth!" she blurted out before Sheldon came back in. She took the cup with a grin, trying not the show her reaction to brushing her fingers with his. She handed the cup to Caleb, who took it and started drinking with gusto.

A comfortable silence fell over then as Iyota rocked Caleb, Lindsay snuggled into Danny Messer's arms, and Hawkes watched Iyota. She caught his eye and gave a small smile before noticing Caleb was done. With the little boy on her hip she stood up and went to toss the cup in the sink. There was a knock at the door, revealing Don Flack with Stella at his side.

"Hey guys, traffic is horrible right now, so sorry we're late." Stella said, breezing in.

"No problem Stel, it was a lull in the conversation anyways." Lindsay replied, still curled in the warmth of Danny. Stella had to admit that the two looked adorable together. And Danny looked absolutely smitten, and that made Stella ecstatic.

"You got a dog Messer?" Don asked, raising one eyebrow as he looked at the hyper German Sheppard that was now sniffing his crotch, making him very uncomfortable. Danny chuckled at the uncomfortable expression on his best friends face.

"Bella! _Reposez-vous!_" Iyota called sharply from the door of the kitchen. The dog promptly sat, tail thumping on the ground. Sighing, Iyota grabbed Bella's collar and tugged her back.

_"Vous, chien, vont me conduire à la fin de mon esprit. Aidez-ainsi moi que je vous enverrai à livre si je dois."_ she grumbled

"Um, huh?" Flack looked completely baffled at the red-head who was speaking in a flurry of French. She looked up and giggled.

"Sorry about that. Iyota Estienne, I'm from Montana." she introduced herself, grunting as she finally just hefted the dog into her arms, staggering slightly, "I'll be right back."

Dragging the overexcited pup into the bedroom, she rushed back out and shut the door. She gave a grin to everyone and took her spot back, sliding in just before Flack got there.

"First come first serve!" was her excuse.

Another half hour of conversations, arguments, and women's squeals of delight of the antics of the just able to walk Caleb passed by. By now he was passed out in Iyota's lap, drool pooling on her pants. Se just shook her head and grinned before standing up.

"Well as much as I'd love to hear the gruesome details of the workings of the minds of serial killers, Caleb has to be getting to bed, I have to get to my run, and Bella needs to be walked. Linds, keys?" she held out her free hand.

Catching Lindsay's keys, she turned to pick up the snoozing toddler. But instead she met Sheldon, who handed him to her. She smiled brilliantly and nodded.

"Thanks." she said quickly before letting Bella out and leaving.

Flack turned to the others, "So, another country girl with attitude?"

"Yup, and you'll never have to pay much for a massage again. Or spa." Lindsay replied, making Stella brighten.

"I'm going to have to take that offer!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsay hated these situations, when a suspect got away with a crime. The killer was amazingly good. He left no trace of himself on the little girl he'd slaughtered. Even after an interview he didn't crack. He knew they didn't have enough to prove him wrong. He left with a silly little grin on his face, laced with the smug knowledge that he'd gotten away with it. When Lindsay walked into her shared office, her eyebrow was twitching with her annoyance. She threw down the folders in her hands with more force than necessary, drawing the gaze of her boyfriend watching his computer.

"Y'all right Montana?" he asked.

"I HATE it when they get away." she fumed, throwing herself into her chair, "And he looked so smug about it too…"

"We all hate it when they get away Linds. It just makes us work harder to get the next guy." he said with a surprise wisdom.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised Messer, when did you get that smart?"

"Hey, hey!" he cried in mock hurt, "That is low Montana."

She grinned devilishly and leaned back in her chair. She'd fallen for Danny Messer hard; just his presence was soothing her frazzled nerves.

"Lindsay."

"Yeah Danny?" she replied.

"I was thinkin'… you're not busy tonight are ya?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping to be having a night locked in our apartment with a very good looking CSI." she replied, glancing over at him with raised eyebrows.

"And which "very good looking CSI" would this be?" he grinned.

She was quiet for a moment before standing up and wandering over to him. He watched her the whole time right up to when she sank onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stroking the hair at the base of his neck she brushed her lips against his. Groaning he was fighting to keep himself from ravaging her in a public place with clear walls.

"Do you have to ask?" she said against his lips.

"Mph…" was his only reply, making her laugh and rest her forehead on his before sliding away and moving back to her chair, "C'mon Montana!"

"Sorry Messer, have to keep the relationship on low." she teased.

He was silent for a moment before shaking his head and getting back to his previous question, "Anyways, I was thinkin' maybe we could actually go out tonight. Y'know, a nice dinner, dancin'… then relaxin'… me and you?"

"I think that'd be nice."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Damn it! Oh jeez that hurts!"

Hawkes turned at the sound of a familiar voice. He grinned at the sight of Iyota hanging out of the front of her truck, the hood up. Steam was hissing out of it, and when she popped up, she had several grease strains streaking all over her face.

"Stupid truck." she growled, smacking her hand on the front to relieve her anger, "Caleb honey, you okay back there?"

"Mummy!" was the squeal in return, making a gentle grin come to the half-Cree's lips. Wiping away a strand of hair that promptly left another stain on her forehead she turned around to rest against the front bumper.

"Car trouble?" Hawkes said, walking up to her.

"More like car death. This will take me HOURS to fix!" she cried, burying her face in her hands, "And I have to get Caleb to daycare and I have a client in-"she checked her watch, "-two hours and I look like my Uncle Jeff. He's a mechanic in Puerto Rico."

"Need a lift?" he offered.

"Well, I do need to get Caleb to daycare, and I need to get the damn tool kit… Could you Sheldon?" she turned, hands clasped together.

"It'll be a pleasure. I have an extra long lunch break since we're just waiting for our test results to come back." he replied.

"Thank you SO much." she said with a grin, and opened up the back seat were the little boy sat, waving a stuffed lion through the air. She unbuckled him from the car seat and set him on the ground. He promptly toddled over to Sheldon and gazed at him with his wide jade eyes.

"You're Shel!" he said proudly, bouncing slightly and hugging the lion to his chest.

Sheldon grinned and crouched to the boy's level, "Yup, that's me."

"You're doctor? You help people?" he asked.

"Not anymore baby. Sheldon helps people who've lost their friends, or family. He works with Aunty Lindsay." Iyota said ruffling his hair.

He turned to her, "Like Keila?"

Sheldon watched with curiosity as she bit her lip, her eyes closing. Finally she nodded and replied with a cracked voice.

"Yeah, like Keila and David." she replied, "But they went away for other reasons." she stammered this out in both trying to not admit that they were dead, and past the sadness.

Nodding, he turned to Sheldon with a wide, child's smile. Without warning he threw his arms around the ME's neck.

"Thank you Mister Shel!" he yelled

"You're welcome." he looked up at Iyota with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged.

"I told him to always be nice to people who helps others. Policemen, firemen, doctors unless they're giving him shots," she grinned.

"I see." he replied, and hoisted the child up as she grabbed two duffel bags.

"I owe you big time Hawkes, thank you. I can take him." she said flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

"Your hands are full, don't worry, I got Caleb." he replied, and they set off to his car.

"So… you think you have the scumbag who did it?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, I think he did it, but unfortunately we have to wait for the evidence." he said in return with a small frown.

"Good luck on bagging him." she cheered, readjusting a strap that was digging into her shoulder, "You know, I really hate and love how Linds is moving out to live with Danny. At least I don't have to look for an apartment but I've been dragged into helping her move. I guess I've been roped into settling down."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I dunno… It's just for the longest time I was a massage girl for the 49er's. Lindsay loves me to bits for it, but it also meant that I moved around a lot. But then after a year in Canada and Caleb, I guess New York is going to try and stick after a week. 'Cause already I have business, so I won't have to go back to the coach and beg to come back." she said simply.

Sliding into Sheldon's car, the whole ride was in silence. Even Caleb was silent, off in his own world playing with his toy lion. When they reached the daycare, he walked with her in.

"Hi, my name is Iyota Estienne, I'm here to drop off my son Caleb?" she asked the receptionist.

Ten minutes later, Iyota and Hawkes walked back out and drove to Lindsay's (soon to be Iyota's) apartment. She didn't hesitate to ask him to come up, and he smiled and accepted.

Iyota had added her touch to the area, with a few more pleasant smelling candles that gave the room an apple tang to it. There was a massage board in the corner, and several products. She tossed the keys down on the table and shrugged off the bags and jacket.

"You can have a drink if you want, I'm just going to pop in the shower to get rid of the grease. Help yourself to anything. Caleb honey, you can have a snack." she said, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Okay mummy!" he called, and wriggled out of Sheldon's grasp and toddled into the kitchen. Sheldon followed with a grin and watched as the little boy tugged open the fridge and pulled out a baggy of carrots. Munching on the vegetables, he plopped down on the couch and watched to doctor look around. When Iyota came back out wrapped in a fluffy white towel with her hair still dripping, she waved him over.

"So…" she said awkwardly, wringing her fingers and biting her lip.

Caleb was blissfully unaware of the wanting glances between them, swinging his legs and stuffing his face with carrots. He didn't even notice when his mother pressed her lips to the doctor's mouth.

Eyes closed, Sheldon wrapped his arms around the masseuse's waist and pulled her closer. The electrical charge they both felt made Iyota's knees feel weak as she threw her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Iyota was panting, "Wow and Hot Stuff told me you were the shy sweet doctor." she said, and smiled warmly.

He wasn't able to answer as they were soon lip locked again. Sheldon had never moved so fast, but he wasn't regretting it at all being with the Canadian.

Finally they broke apart again, and Iyota rested her forehead on his shoulder, and smiled with a dark chuckle.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn tail and run. Not saying that I regret it." she said.

"What do you mean." he asked.

Backing away, she went over to Caleb, "Most guys who hear I have a son leave without hearing the whole story."

"I still don't follow."

"Listen, most people don't know much about my past. I'm naturally a secretive person. But there was a reason I went back to Canada. Keila and David were married straight out of college. But Keila had some problems, and it wasn't easy for her to conceive. She had several miscarriages and I always had to come to Canada to help her through it. But then she made it through one pregnancy, and she decided she wasn't going to bother trying again. She was so happy with her son, that little boy right there." she pointed to the four-year-old watching them with distracted interest, "Until about a year after Caleb was born, Keila was raped. David was devastated; ten years of marriage will do that to you. But what made it worse was the son-of-a-bitch who did that to my friend had AIDS, and she contracted it. She was never the strong one when it came to sickness. That's why I was in Canada. She was dieing. It was so fast for her, and so hard for David that when she died he went insane, literally. He's now in jail for killing his wife's rapist. I took in Caleb, and left Canada after a few more months of spending time with my family."

She let out a breath and sat next to Caleb, pulling him onto her lap.

"I'm sorry for what happened." he said, sitting next to her.

"Don't. Feel it for Caleb, who will never know his mother or father." she replied.

He put a hand on her cheek, "I'm still sorry."

She smiled, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Danny looked over at the radiant woman seated across from him. Hair clipped up with only a few tendrils curling around her, she was wearing a dress of a smooth turquoise that crisscrossed around her back, and the small tiger necklace hung around her slender neck.

He grinned, remembering when he got that for her. It had been a few weeks ago when he had pulled it out. When she saw the small tiger in the box, she laughed so hard she cried, then kissed him. And then threw him into the bedroom.

When Lindsay noticed where Danny's dreamy, lustful gaze was locked she blushed prettily and tapped his hand that was lying on the table.

"Hey, none of that right now Messer. Dessert isn't until _after_ dinner." she said, making him tint slightly which made her grin.

After a five second recover he reached his hand out under the table to rest on her knee, making small circles with his thumb.

"You sure about that Montana?" he teased with a smirk at the wide eyes of his girlfriend.

"Danny we're in public!" she hissed over her menu.

"Alright, alright, Montana, I'll save it until later." he held up his hands in defeat.

Chuckling, Lindsay returned to pondering over whether she should get that or that… oh, that looked tasty…

"You had to choose a place that served all amazing sounding food, didn't you?" she said, biting her lip gently.

Danny groaned as his girlfriend bit her lip, his eyes locked on her face. She looked up, and sighed, shaking her head before whacking him lightly with her menu.

"Pay attention to your menu Danny." she scolded lightly

After ordering, they sipped their wine while waiting for the meals to arrive. Finally Lindsay asked the question that had been burning at her for a month.

"Danny." she started.

"Hmm?" he looked out from the blood-like liquid he was swirling.

"Why did you ask me out back in January?" she said in a soft voice, her voice barely a whisper.

He hesitated before answering, trying to figure out just out how to put it, "Lindsay Monroe. Do you even have to ask? I never stopped feelin' that chemistry, but you asked for me to back off. But when you were thinking of gettin' drunk to solve your problems… I've done that. Several times, in fact, and I know I always regret it. And I thought, this would be a good time to at least becoming your friend again. You'd grown distant Linds."

She smiled, and took his hand with her petite one, "That, Danny Messer was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Who are you and what have you done to the gruff man I love?"

"I can be sweet when I want to!" protested Danny, but grinned nonetheless.

Their meal came, and it was laced with jokes, joy, and loves, as mushy as it sounds. Walking together to their apartment, soon to become official as Iyota crammed Lindsay's stuff into their apartment, they held each other close. His arm around her slender waist, her head rested on his shoulder, the place felt perfect.

Lindsay never thought that getting kidnapped, having her arm broken, and being shot would be the best turning point in her life. Ever.

And when Danny covered her mouth with his, they both knew. As the world fell away, they'd be together, and they would pull through anything.

_**A/N: Omo, I hate this ending, but do not despair, I already have the title for the short sequel. If my power returns, this may become a series. Again, I hate the ending, but the new story should be started by next week if not sooner. The other reason I ended this was if I continued it, the story would turn dry since I already had plans for the sequels. I don't want to leave you unsatisfied with sucky chapters. In order to avoid the writer's block that attacked me, I ended Capture in the Cold intent on fufulling the sequel bunny. So stayed tuned for Part Two of the Capture Series.**_

_**Next Story: Capture of the Bride **_


End file.
